The Dragon Duelist
by Dragon's Tongue
Summary: Part One of the Dragon Duelist Saga. A boy with a dark and mysterious past joins Yugi and his friends, and starts down the path to his destiny. *completed*
1. 1.Shady prospects

A/N: At long last, I finally have the free time to do this! My first fic without Unknown Unown's help, please rewiew, and heed the changes to the story and the new character are my ideas: NO COPYING!  
  
Setting: Post Rex Raptor duel, at campfire.  
***************************************************************  
  
"Any duelist in my way is going down."  
  
Mai said these words with such assurance that the whole group was intimidated.  
  
Instead of annoying Joey, as Tristan had said, the group just thought.{A/N:Yes, even Joey!}  
  
[Okay.....] was on Tristan's mind.  
  
[And to think she called Joey naive] Tea thought.  
  
[She sure likes to brag..] Yugi.  
  
[A/N: Yes, this has a chance of being Mai+Joey later, but don't stop reading!]  
  
[Must be PM-]  
  
Joey didn't get to finish that thought, because a rustling in the bushes diverted the group's attention.  
  
They watched as out of the bush came-  
  
"Bakura? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same as you guys I guess."  
***************************************************************  
About an hour later, the question was asked about what card they associated themselves with.  
  
In case you didn't see this episode, or can't remember, or maybe I'm just too lazy to put it all in, it goes like this:  
  
Yugi=Dark Magician  
Joey=Flame Swordsman  
Tea=Magician of Fate/Faith[A/N: I don't know about this one, I forgot the captions...]  
Tristan=Cyber Commander  
Bakura=Change of Heart[A/N: A killer card I might add, has been the bane of Princess Lyz's Blue Eyes White Dragon several times!]  
  
"What about you, Mai? You got a card that goes with that attitude a' yours?"  
  
I just hate that accent.  
  
"For your information, Joey, I do!" she angrily admitted, half embarrased and half not wanting to be out done.  
  
"The Harpy's Lady, it's pretty and packs a punch, like me!"  
  
"It also has a beak and breaks down over a few age signs."  
  
Since this is a PG fic, I won't make Mai do what she wants to at this phase of time.  
  
Mai agreed with the rest to put the Harpy's Lady into Yugi's deck, expecting an entertaining show.  
  
[Tonight's attraction: Cocky amatuer gets his butt whipped by a pro!] was what went through her mind at the time.  
  
Of course she didn't expect to get warped to a negative universe.  
  
Whether she collapsed from the Millenium Ring or by fainting may never be known.  
***************************************************************  
"And now I'll play the Harpy's Lady, in defense mode!"  
  
Mai suddenly woke up.   
  
She was in a crouched position on what appeared to be a giant duelng mat andshe was wearing a wery light spandex suit, and her boots had turned into claw-like talons.  
  
And she had wings!  
  
"What the heck's going on here!"  
  
"Hey Mai, what are-"  
  
Mai looked up. Standing in front of her whas Joey, in a very stupid costume resembling a Flame Swordsman.  
  
Mai would have laughed out loud, if she already wasn't shaking with silent laughter at the look on Joey's face.  
  
After a brief explanation of the situation, whch I won't explain because Animes are brief in their on way, Mai learned of the Millenium Items, the shadow realm, and that the Yugi making the decisions was different from the Yugi down here.[A/N: See? that wasn't very brief, was it?]  
  
It seemed impossible, but then hardly anything WAS ordinary with these guys.  
  
On the plus side, if they survived this, it might get even more interesting.  
  
[Maybe these losers aren't so dull after all.] Mai thought as Bakura was laying a card face down on the field.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Okay, this was short. At least I have it, and the next chapter will be longer, I swear! 


	2. 2.Flame breather, Flame reciever.

A/N: First off, I have my own style of writing, so even though I'm a supporter of free speech[There's so little of it when you're a teen] I do not need flamers critcizing how I write or my spelling. And also, I've seen plenty of fics that have been given the wrong Genre. I've even seen fics that are rated wrong! In order to let out some frustration, I'm gonna skip the rest of that annoying Shadow Duel, Reasons:  
1:I'm ticked off.  
2:I want to get to the part that introduces my original character, Drake.  
3:I don't like to insult Yugi or Yami, and not only does Yugi get called a dork, but I originally intended to have Mai brake down and start trashing Yami after sacrificing Joey.  
4.Most people know what happened anyway.  
5.My arms are getting cramped from typing, so dont bee sorprused too find a fyw arrors inn splling.   
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
[A/N:Ah! Forgot to press SHIFT!]  
***************************************************************  
Our heroes and favorite femme fatale woke up in the same field they had fallen asleep in.  
  
After a few awkward moments, particularly the fact that Mai had collapsed on Joey, the group got up. *  
  
Bakura apoligized for everything, and thanked the group for saving him.  
  
"I still don't understand it, Yuge. Were there two of you or two Bakuras?"  
  
"I still don't know Joey, but I do know that that thief must be feeling pretty  
stupid."  
  
Bakura looked back at them.  
  
"I know what you mean. And thanks again. he wasn't only a jerk, he was a bit of a pervert too." **  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Mai noticed that he had blushed heavily suddenly.***  
  
Yugi seemed to be in good spirits.  
  
In the course of a night, they had saved a life, earned Mai's trust, and gained two new traveling partners.  
  
And for once, nothing had gone wrong.****  
  
He had no sooner thought this when they came upon an arena.  
  
Strangely, it was empty. No one was dueling.  
  
"Anybody here?"Joey called out.  
  
"There's not just anybody, there's me."  
  
The group atched as a kid walked out into the clearing.  
  
He was about 14-15, wore a pair of blue jeans along with a navy blue jacket with a stange symbol on the back.  
  
The symbol was a pair of I's, each one with a white wing in the middle.  
  
He had flaming red hair that pointed backwards in a sharp way.*****  
  
And finally, he had three gauntlets.  
  
Two were dueling gauntlets, each one with two rows. The third was golden on his right arm, and although it was dusty, Yugi thought he saw the shape of an eye on it.  
  
"My name is Drake, the Dragon Duelist! I'm an Eliminator, and you've entered my territory. Which one of you losers wnts to duel me?"******  
  
"An Eliminator?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, an Eliminator," Drake said,annoyed," Pegasus pays me to defeat competitors, and take all their star chips. Judging by the golden pyramid-like  
thing around your neck, you must be Yugi Moto.*******  
  
"You know about me?"  
  
"Who doesn't? The person who defeated Seto Kaiba twice deserves a little recognition, don't you think?"  
  
"Fine, I will duel you."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Drake indicated to the arena. One side was normal, but the other had two lifts and placement areas. It was a lot larger than a normal arena, too.  
  
"This arena is an advanced elimination dueling area, given only to the best eliminators. I can take on two of you at the same time, and I have never lost fighting this way, I guarantee you."  
  
Yugi was a bit intimidated.  
  
Joey stepped forward.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuge, I'll help ya!"  
  
"Joey, he needs a partner, not a anvil on his back!" Mai mocked.  
  
With the attention span of most anime heroes, he ignored her.  
***************************************************************  
The stage was set for the duel.  
  
The area was plain, so that no power bonuses were given.  
  
"I'm the only eliminator that's also competing in the tournament,"Drake called out," I only need 10 more stars to fill my gauntlets and I'm in. Luckily for me, your combined chips equal 10. I'll be sure to tell your grandpa you tried, Yugi."  
  
The transformed Yugi was startled. How did he know about what happened?  
  
Yugi would move first, followed by Joey, then Drake, and so on.  
  
The life points for this duel was 4000, because of the team side.  
  
And so it began.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And the Great Cliffhanger strikes again!  
Footnotes:  
*Heh, heh, heh, I couldn't resist. I also couldn't put in the argument.  
**Remember that Bakura hid in the bushes near Tea's shower? Bad Yami Baku!  
***I just feel that the characters on this show don't blush enough.  
****Of course, that never works out.  
*****All anime characters need this hairstyle. Must be some artist's law.  
******I hated Panic, so let's pretend he was fired, O.K.?  
*******I hope I spelled this write. Eye hav thit prublum.  
  
Til' next time,  
  
C.U.! 


	3. Frustration and confusion.

A/N:I can't believe I got this far in only a few days... maybe I really can do this without UU! And for any people who think what happens in this chapter might be unfair, just remember: It is no way relevant to what really happens in the show.  
  
Disclaimer:Would anyone besides me have a Blue Eyes White Dragon if I owned Yu-gi-oh? Well, maybe if you begged....  
  
Claimer:Drake, my idea, my character,severely wishing it was my deck, too. Confused? Read on, you'll see what I mean.  
  
Like in the show, I'll list attack and defense for easier understanding. Life points, too. If I forget a few, please don't flame me!  
***************************************************************  
"I start with the the Giant Soldier of Stone, in defense."Yugi declared as the  
mentioned monster appeared on the field. [1300/2000]  
  
[You'd think this guy would be smarter than that] Drake thought as Joey started.  
  
"My turn, go Flame Swordsman, in attack mode!" [1800/1600]  
  
[Than again, this guy is even dumber.]   
  
"My turn,"Drake called to them*,"I place two cards face down, and I summon Curse of Dragon, in attack!"[2000/1500]  
  
The group watched in shock as the card Yugi had used so many times appeared.  
  
"Time to fight fire with fire! Curse of Dragon attack!"  
  
Joey watched as his favorite card was reduced to cinders, taking 200 points from his and Yugi's shared total. [LP:3800]  
  
"They don't call me the Dragon duelist for nothing."Drake stated.  
  
"Sorry, Yuge."Joey said.  
  
"It's okay, Joey. We only lost 200, don't worry.  
  
Yugi pulled, and played,"Gaia the Fierce Knight!"[2300/2000]  
  
As the knight charged, Drake flipped one card over."Waboku!"  
  
Yugi watched as the attack was neutralized in front of him.  
  
"Sheesh, Yugi! I thought you would be a challenge!"Drake gloated.  
  
"That's it," Joey yelled," you're goin' down. Red Eyes Black Dragon!" [2400/2000]  
  
The newest addition to Joey's deck opened its mouth-  
  
"Dragon Capture Jar!"  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
The REBD suddenly went into defense mode.  
  
"The Dragon Capture Jar is a very useful trap,"Drake smirked,"it forces all Dragons on the field to remain in defense mode as long as it's in play!"  
  
Yugi was surprised."If your deck is made fully of dragons, why did you play THAT card?"  
  
"Because I also have this! The Lord of D.!"  
  
As the spellcaster appeared on the field, the CoD was put back into attack mode.  
  
"The Lord of D. is a very powerful card,"Drake said,"as long as he's on the field, his minions, the dragons, are unaffected by traps, or your magic cards!  
But my magic cards,"he continued,"are a different matter."  
  
"I use the Mountain magic card!"  
  
Suddenly, the entire digital field turned into a rocky, mountain-filled area.  
  
"And the mountains give power bonuses to dragons, giving my Curse of Dragon a major bonus!"[2000-2300/1500]  
  
"And with YOUR dragons stuck in defense mode, you're helpless! Attack!  
  
Joey watched in disbelief as the REBD was destroyed.  
  
"You were better of in little league anyway, Wheeler!"  
  
"Hey!"Mai shouted," No one's allowed to make fun of Joey except me!"  
  
"With cheerleaders like these."Joey mumbled.  
  
Yugi was up next, and he had to admit it loked grim.  
  
Pegasus had hired a genious, not even Kaiba planned things this thouroughly!  
  
But the most unique thing about Drake, was the fact that Yugi sensed something in him.  
  
Hidden beneath the rude attitude and the cold, harsh, unforgiving strategy was something different.  
  
The desire to find someone, to help someone, and faith.  
  
It was the heart of the cards.  
  
Yugi had to find a way to learn about Drake, but first he and Joey needed to survive.  
  
"And the card I play is-"  
***************************************************************  
A/N:It must be frustrating to all of you, the way I keep doing these cliffs.  
GOOD!   
Footnotes:  
*I can understand whythe two sides are so far apart, but it must be murder on your throught.  
  
That's all for now! But is Drake really good deep inside, and if so, do Yugi and Joey have the strength to beat both his deck, and his heart?  
  
C.U.! 


	4. Burning battles and demonic revelations.

A/N:Okay... some hate Drake, some like him, and Princess Lyz hopes he's cute... By the end of this chapter there may be some who understand him.  
What do I mean? Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't have my favorite card from the show, Red Eyes Black Dragon. If I did own Yugioh, I would have ALL of them.  
  
Claimer:At least I have Drake, and the auther powers to give him ANY card I want even... oops, nearly spilled it.  
***************************************************************  
"My own Curse of Dragon, in attack mode!" Yugi declared.[2300/2200 with bonus]"And I merge him, with Polymerization and Gaia the fierce Knight, to create Gaia the Dragon Champion![2900/2400 with bonus.]  
  
"And with Remove Trap, I destroy the Dragon Capture Jar! Gaia attack!"  
  
The lance of GTDC destroyed Drake's CoD.  
  
"Good move Yugi,"said Drake[LP:3400]," I see you really do know your stuff!"  
  
"You bet Yugi knows what he's doin',"Joey called," and now it's my turn! Baby Dragon in defense!"  
  
"Not again." Mai moaned as the tiny tyro appeared on the field.  
  
Yugi knew better though. The duo computers allowed them to see their partner's hand, and firmly placed at the front of it was the Time Wizard.  
  
"My turn," Drake said,"I place one monster face down in defense, and I use the Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon bothof the strongest cards in my hand, two Red Eyes Black Dragons!"  
  
Everyone present gasped as two REBDs appeared on either side of the Lord of D.  
  
"And I use Reborn, the Monster to resurruct Joey's Red Eyes on my side!"  
  
Another one appeared, and the whole group was now shocked near the braking point.   
  
Each dragon had 2700/2200 thanks to the power bonus, and things were looking grim.   
  
"And finally, I use Stop Defense!"  
  
Yugi watched in horror as Stone Soldier, with only 1300 points, was flipped over.  
  
Even worse, the same went for Joey's Baby Dragon.  
  
"Red Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!"  
  
Yugi braced himself as the enormous blast destroyed the Stone Soldier.  
[Team LP: 2400]  
  
"You can only blame yourself for this one, Yugi!"Drake said,"You could have destroyed my Lord of D. on your last turn, but you chose to take out My Curse of Dragon to rid yourself of the PRESENT danger, but know it's even worse!"  
  
{He's right} Yugi thought,{The Flute of Summoning Dragon can only be used with the Lord of D.! But it's not over yet!}  
  
"I summon Celtic Guardian,"he said," in conjunction with two Horns of Heaven! My Dragon Champion count as two monsters, so I can sacrifice one with the Celtic Guardian to permanantly remove two Red Eyes from the field!  
  
Two of the REBDs disappeared.  
  
"And with my remaining Gaia, I use two Warrior Swords, raising his attack and defense by 600!"[2900/2600]  
  
"Gaia, attack the remaining Red Eyes!"  
  
Drake watched as his last dragon was destroyed.[LP:3200]  
  
He didn't even flinch.  
  
"Go Time Wizard!," Joey said,"Time magic effect!"  
  
The entire field was engulfed in energy, and when it cleared, the Thousand Dragon was there,[2700/2200 with bonus] and the Lord of D. had aged so that he was at half strength.[600/550]  
  
"Thousand Dragon attack!"  
  
Drake flinched this time. Lord of D. was his second favorite card,and his life points went down to 1100!  
***************************************************************  
"Mr. Pegasus, sir are you watching this?"  
  
"Indeed I am, Kimo. It seems dear Drake has finally met his match. It almost seems a waste to have given him the greatest cards in the world."  
  
"I assume he's going to be fired if he wins this match?"  
  
"No, not at all, I can't fire a volunteer Kimo."  
  
"A volunteer? Ah, I see, you still haven't told him."  
  
"I don't need to. As long as he can stop the ones without Millenium Items from entering the castle, he can believe anything."  
  
"But sir, isn't it wrong? I'm not usually this soft, but for a kid who believes he's your son! He doesn't even dare to think he was adopted!  
  
"Yes, but he'll know eventually. Once I posess all seven Millenium Items, I won't even need an heir anymore!"  
  
Kimo backed off as his master began his evil laughter.   
  
He had often thought his boss was insane, but what he had just made known was pure evil!  
***************************************************************  
A/N:Were any of you shocked? Please r'n'r, and don't flame! I will take suggestions on what to do with Pegasus later on, though. 


	5. Drake cools down.

A/N: First of all, I must say this is my favorite fic to work on. Second: I have a question.Does anyone know the stats of a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon? It's Drake's favorite card, and it might be helpful to know how strong it is!   
  
Disclaimer:If I owned it, I wouldn't need to ask about the BETD, would I?  
  
Claimer:Drake, his deck[when I get the Playstation game!] and his strategies.  
  
And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the conclusion to the duel with Drake! [Don't worry, this fic is far from over!]  
***************************************************************  
"Not so hot, now are ya', flame-breath!"Joey mocked in his usual cocky tone.  
[Team LP:2400]  
  
"Why don't you just roll away, Wheeler?"Drake called back.[LP:1100]  
  
{I can't believe I'm being beaten by these losers! I've faced simulation against Kaiba's deck and won, for Pete's sake! If I fail here, it won't only mean that they freely enter the castle, but I won't get the chance to beat my dad! I've never been able to live up to his expectations, even when I designed this Millinium Gauntlet after his Eye, and he always ways my greatest triumphs to nothing! All I have to do to get back at him is to beat these idiots; don't they know I hate him? Don't they even suspect? I know Yugi can see into my heart, so why hasn't he said anything?}  
  
It was then that Drake looked down, and realized the crucial mistake they had made.  
  
"Perfect, hey Wheeler! Should I play my own cards, or should you keep laying down the tools I need?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A few turns ago I layed my favorite monster face down, the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! It's basically a BEWD that hasn't grown up yet!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
Yugi realized the mistake immediately.  
  
"Joey, your Time Wizard! It tuned all premature cards into adults! And that means-"  
  
"Exactly!"Drake called with triumph on his face,"Your end will come by the hand of The Blues Eyes White Dragon!" [3300/2700 with bonus]  
  
"No way...." was all Joey could say as the infamous monster appeared.  
  
"But, I also have one more thing, an Evolution card!"  
  
"No!"Yugi gasped. The evolution card was one of the rarest there were: it made all monsters on the field go to their highest evolution.  
  
"Yes, Yugi, and that makes my Blue Eyes become a monster that your greatest nightmares will fear, a beast with unprecedented strength, The BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" [4800/4000 with bonus]  
  
"And my spell-binding circle puts Gaia 700 points weaker![2200/1900]  
  
The entire group watched in horror as the BEUD annialated the card that had brought Yugi this far into the match.[Team LP:0000]  
  
"This can't be happening." Joey said in disbelief.  
  
Strangely, the arena hadn't stopped yet!  
  
"I must admit, you are a great opponent Drake! I never dreamed that there wold be a duel in this tournament that ended in a TIE!"Yugi called.  
  
"What do you mean?!"Drake said in slight fear.  
  
"The Trap card, Just Desserts! The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is three monsters in one, which takes away 1500 Life points!"[LP:0000]  
  
"Unbelievable." Drake said as the duel ended, with neither side the loser or winner.  
***************************************************************  
"WHAT! YOUR HIS SON!?" was basically the reverted, normal Yugi's reaction after Drake started to talk to them.  
  
"Yeah, that's basically how I got my deck as it is, if Dad's forces had been faster, I would have all three Blue Eyes instead of Kaiba!"  
  
"But why are you competing in a tournament against him?"Tae asked.  
  
"I know all about the horrible things my dad has done, and I hate him for it! I want to set things right, I can't stand the fact that innocent lives are being hurt because of my family!"Drake said.  
  
"In that case,you're welcome to come along with us!" Yugi happily said, standing up.  
  
"Really?"Drake said in disbelief.  
  
"Of course!"Joey said," any enemy of Peg-ass is a friend of ours!"  
  
"Hey don't make fun of my dad!"Drake mock threatened.  
  
"Fine, I'll come along."He said standing up, smiling.  
  
It was strange, but that one smile seemed to change everything about him. He suddenly seemed much cooler.[for Tae and Mai, cuter!^-^]  
  
And so it began. The group that had started with only Yugi, Joey, Tae, and Tristan had increased by three members in the course of a night.  
  
All of them were gunning for Pegasus.  
  
And that is were this story really begins!  
***************************************************************  
A/N: What do you think? Does anyone hate Drake anymore?Stay tuned, cause it's only just begun! 


	6. The Duel of the Dragons

A/N:How do you like my fic so far? Maybe I did a little much by making Drake the "son" of Pegasus, but I have big plans for that little fact, and some of them happen in this chapter! It's going to get a little hotter in the Duelist Kingdom....  
  
Disclaimer:Drake would be part of the show.  
  
Claimer: Drake.  
  
Plea: I still need to know the attack and defense of a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!  
***************************************************************  
The events of last night still fresh in their minds, our heroes finally decided to turn in for the night.  
  
All except one.  
  
Drake was standing just outside the tent, looking at the ocean and still thinking of the irony.  
  
{Who would've thought I'd actually join up with these guys! I mean, sure they also want a piece of my dad, but after I tried to eliminate them! This is just too weird!}  
  
He looked down at his Millenium Gauntlet.   
  
He had designed it himself, and after his father accidentally blasted it with the Eye, it had sometimes shown similier powers.  
  
{Too bad it's nowhere near a normal Millenium Item; Then I could stop my father without putting others in danger! Then again, it might be easier with two Millenium holders helping me. But even then, do we have a chance? My dad is the greatest duelist in the world, I've never been able to beat him, and it took both Yugi and Joey just to tie with me!}  
  
"Hey, Drake, you all right?"  
  
Startled, Drake looked around to see the two people he had just thought about standing next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just came out here to think."  
  
{I hope Joey doesn't try to help him.} Mai thought, having been woke up by Tristan's snoring.   
  
"It's still hard to believe you're Pegasus's son! No wonder you so good!" Yugi remarked.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite as good as my dad." Drake replied, embarrassed.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Joey burst out." Are you saying that your dad's better than you?"  
  
"Incredibly," Drake answered.  
  
Joey walked back to the tent, muttering something that sounded a lot like "I'm doomed."  
  
Suddenly, as their usually is, there was a sound heard down the path.  
  
"Huh?! Who's there?" Drake called out.  
  
"Hey! It's that guy with a haircut like Tristan's!" Tea remarked as she, Tristan, and Mai got up.  
  
"Kimo, what are you doing here?" Drake asked as he came near.  
  
"Your father sent this too you. He said something about mass prodution of a certain card. Consider it an early birthday present.  
  
As the spear-headed flunkie disappeared back into the night, the group looked at what he had delivered to Drake.  
  
It was a booster pack, but very thin. It looked as if there were only three cards in it.  
  
"Might as well see what it is." Drake said as he ripped open the pack.  
  
There was a collective gasp of disbelief.  
  
In Drake's hands was an armada of destruction.  
  
He held in his grasp three Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
"I don't believe it, Dad wasn't bluffing when he talked about making more of them."  
  
"Oh. My. God," was all Tea could say.  
  
Yugi was astounded.  
  
Joey looked up at the castle and yelled, "BIASED JERK!"  
  
Mai nearly fainted.  
  
"Well," Drake said smiling," I think this boosts our chances of winning this tournament, even if it is a small boost."  
  
No one heard the word "small".  
***************************************************************  
As the night went on, no one was tired enough anymore to go to sleep.  
  
Tea was thinking about just how much greater their odds were of defeating Pegasus.  
  
Yugi, strangely, had this strange desire to duel with Drake again, but on his own.  
  
Mai was flirting with Drake to try and get near his newest cards.  
  
Drake was blushing.  
  
Tristan was bored.  
  
And Joey was strangely jealous of Drake. Not for the cards, but for the circumstance he was in.*  
  
"Please?" Mai asked in her most innocent voice.  
  
"I ..I...I, w..well I"Drake stuttered.Apparantly he had about as much experience with women as Joey had.  
  
Suddenly**, the sound of a helicopter was heard.  
  
Silently thankful that something had distracted Mai, Drake looked up, and immediately knew who it was.  
  
As the helicopter landed, his suspicians were confirmed. Seto Kaiba walked out of the vehicle, with his usual loner look.  
  
After receiving his deck from Yugi, he immediately noticed Drake.  
  
"Aren't you Pegasus's son?" he asked.  
  
"Uh.. yeah I am." Drake said hesitantly.  
  
"In that case I challenge you to a duel," Kaiba said, his cold facade fading into anticipation," I need someone to help me test my new system, and I've been meaning to deal your father a painful blow."  
***************************************************************  
Not being one to step down from a fight, Drake accepted, and after a brief explanation from Kaiba, the duel began.  
  
{Kaiba has no idea what he's getting into.} Joey thought with a smile.  
  
He had been hoping to see Kaiba's ego take a fall, and Drake was now evenly matched, no, even stronger than Kaiba, thanks to the newest additions to his deck.  
  
{I can only hope I get my dragons before he does.} Drake thought, putting his deck into the recognition slot.{ If he gets all three of them first, it's over!}  
***************************************************************  
A/N:Before I continue with the story, you should know that next chapter will be a brief intermission. Every so often I'm going to take a break from the main story to tell all of you some information about Drake. And now to the footnotes so far in this chapter[Yes,"so far!" This chapter still has a duel to go through, and I don't want to end this "episode" without writing the whole duel!]  
*Awww! How Kawaii^-^! Little Joey's jealous of Drake's attention from Ms. Valentine.^-^  
**Remember, kids: If you write action or general fics about Yu-Gi-Oh!, you need to use the word 'Suddenly' a lot.  
Now, on to the duel of the Dragons!  
***************************************************************  
"I'll start with the Hi-totsumi Giant!" Kaiba declared.[1200/1000]  
  
"Then I play the D. Human!"Drake responded.[1300/1100]  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as Kaiba's disks rendered out perfect holograms, capturing every movement of the D. Human desroying Kaiba's Giant.  
  
Kaiba showed little surprise as he placed another card.[LP:1900]  
  
Yugi was impressed. Kaiba's system even made the cards holograms, and put them in front of the duelist for easy strategy.  
  
He could also see Drake's hand from this perspective.  
  
Lord of D., Dragon Nails, Baby Dragon, and a Polymerization were currently Drake's inventory.  
  
"I play Ryu-Kishen Powered, in attack!"Kaiba said.[1600/1400]  
  
The metal-covered demon slashed the D. Human into pieces.[LP:1700]  
  
Joey watched as the next card Drake pulled appeared in his hand, and smirked.  
  
"I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon, in attack mode![2400/2000]  
  
Kaiba's eyes twitched slightly as the counter-part to his greatest cards blasted Ryu-Kishen Powered away.[LP:1100]  
  
"All right, Drake!" Tea cheered.  
  
Drake smiled, slightly blushing.  
  
"If your cheerleaders are done,"Kaiba jeered,"prepare yourself for my Sword Stalker! Since you've destroyed two of my monsters, the Sword Stalker raises his attack power by 40%!"[2800/1800]  
  
The sword weilding demon slashed the REBD, but was destroyed.  
  
"Sorry, Kaiba,"Drake mocked,"but the Dragon Nails card boosts my attack by 600!"[3000/2000]  
  
Kaiba smirked. He finally found another good duelist.[LP:900]  
  
"Now I'll end this. I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"[3000/2500]  
  
"And the magic of the Mystical Elf magic card boosts my life points 300.[LP:1200]  
  
"And finally, with De-Spell, your Red Eyes loses it's bonus! White Lightning attack!"  
  
The infamous dragon blew Drake's to smithereens.[LP:1100]  
  
Kaiba was surprised to see Drake smirking.  
  
"Very good, Kaiba! You destroyed one of my strongest cards, and brought my life points even lower than yours! However, you've left yourself open to a direct attack! You see, I had a trap card waiting, Trap Hole!"  
  
Kaiba watched in dismay as his Dragon disapeared into a virtual hole.  
  
"And without a monster to protect your life points, my Lord of D. takes your remaining 1200 down to zero!"  
  
His friends erupted into cheers.  
  
Kaiba didn't seem very peeved, though.  
  
"Thank you," he said calmly," the projector is a complete success."  
  
And he left without another word.  
**************************************************  
"I don't know who Kaiba thinks he's kidding."Drake stated afterword,"I beat him, and I've never beaten my dad. What makes him think he can do it?"  
  
"His brother."Yugi simply stated.  
  
"Oh, yeah."Drake said, looking down.  
  
Tired from the duels and the surprises of the day, our heroes finally turned in.  
  
The only regret Drake currently had, was the fact that he hadn't used his BEWDs yet.  
  
Still, tomorrow was another day!  
**************************************************  
A/N: My longest chapter yet! Please r'n'r, and let me know what you think of Drake! Remember, next chapter is an intermission, a sort of Bio on Drake. And please send suggestions on the differences Drake could make! AND I STILL NEED TO KNOW THE ATTACK AND DEFENSE OF A BLUE EYES TOON DRAGON! 


	7. A break concerning Drake.

Okay, time for a break! Before I start writing the next chapter, I'll tell you everything there is to know about Drake!  
  
Bio:  
Name:Drake "Pegasus"  
Real Name[unknown to him!]:Drake R. Dragonis  
Age:15  
Hair:Red, spikey.  
Eyes:Red  
Personality:Hard and determined when he needs to be, kind and compassionate   
at others, easily embarrased around girls[the reason comes in future chapters!] and very virtuous.   
  
Story: When he was around two years old, Drake was orphaned for some unknown reason. Before he was even old enough to walk he was adopted by Maximilian Pegasus. As he grew older, he became an expert at Duel Monsters, the card game his father had invented. For some reason he has always had an interest in Dragons, and his deck is full of them. He eventually learned of all the evil things his father was doing and set out to stop him. As a  
competing eliminator, he currently has 30 of the 40 star chips he needs to re-enter the castle, his own home. Now that he has joined Yugi and his friends, it seems he may just pull through and defeat his father.  
  
1=Monster  
2=Magic  
3=Trap  
  
Drake's Deck:  
1.Gaia the Dragin Champion[2600/2100]  
1.Seiyaryu[2500/2300]  
1.Red Eyes Back Dragon[2400/2000]  
1.Summoned Skull[2500/1200]  
1.Kaiser Dragon[2300/2000]  
1.Serpent-Knight Dragon[2350/2150]  
1.Stone Dragon[2000/2300]  
1.Hyozanryu[2100/2800]  
1.Ryu-Kishin Powered[1600/1200]  
1.Baby Dragon[1200/700]  
1.Time Wizard[500/400]  
1.Lord of D.[1200/1100]  
1.Kaminarikazou[700/600]  
1.Firegrass[700/600]  
1.Petit Dragon[600/700]  
1.One-Eyed Shield Dragon[700/1300]  
1.Lesser Dragon[1200/1000]  
1.Yamadron[1600/1800]  
1.Koumori Dragon[1500/1200]  
1.Winged Dragon[1400/1200]  
1.Ryu-Ran[2200/2600]  
1.Dragon Piper[200/1800]  
1.Harpies' Pet Dragon[2000/2500]  
1.Meteor Dragon[1800/2000]  
1.Blackland Fire Dragon[1500/800]  
2.Blazing Land  
2.Flute of Summoning Dragon  
2.Swords of Revealing Light  
2.Stop Defense  
2.Remove Trap  
2.De-Spell  
2.Ookazi  
2.Dragon Treasure  
2.Mountain  
2.Raigeki  
3.Just Desserts  
3.Negate  
3. Contagious Crush  
3.Spell-Binding Circle  
3.Acid Trap Hole  
  
Monster:25  
Magic:10  
Trap:5  
  
Known Fusions:  
  
Petit Dragon+Firegrass=Black Dragon Jungle King[2100/1800]  
Black Dragon Jungle King+Kaminarikazou=Twin Headed Thunder Dragon[2800/2100]  
Summoned Skull+Red Eyes Black Dragon=Black Skull Dragon[3200/2500]  
Baby Dragon+Time Wizard=Thousand Dragon[2400/2000]  
Red Eyes Black Dragon+Meteor Dragon=Meteor Black Dragon[3500/2800]  
  
Drake's favorite card is Seiyaryu, which was given to him by his girlfriend, Lara.  
  
With that aside, let's continue the journey to kick some Peg-Ass! 


	8. The Dream and the Girl.

A/N:Thank you reviewers! You've made this fic more successful than any that Unknown Unown did! I also changed Drake's deck a little: Note to readers/reviewers, the deck you read about in the previous chapter will change in the future. For information about the deck Drake is CURRENTLY using, refer back to chapter 7. I will inform you if his deck changes.I don't know why, but Drew Carey doesn't know why he gives points on Whose Line, either!  
  
Disclaimer:Whose crappy idea was it to name him "Yami?!"  
  
Claimer:Bow down to the Dragon King, Drake!  
  
Thanks:I FINALLY know the stats of a BETD, thanks to the sparse reviewers who told me. But why the heck does a smaller version have the same powers?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It was the same nightmare he had had for the last two years.  
  
It started the same way, watching the only thing that mattered to him in the world being forced out the door by his fathers goons.  
  
He could still see the hurt look in those beutiful green eyes.  
  
The purple hair suddenly dampened by the rain, the lone boat taking her off the island, and out of his life, forever.  
  
"Why did you do it?!" he demanded of his father."Why can't you accept Lara? What did she ever do to you?"  
  
"You're far too young to be involved in a romantic situation, dear Drake. Besides, she was only in it for the money."  
  
As the dream always went, the 13 year-old Drake ran outside, running as far as he could from his home, the castle, and cursing his paironiod FREAK of a father the whole way.  
  
As it always was, the familier beam of light soared down, finding Drake.  
  
As the search party hurried toward the signal their master sent toward his runaway son, Drake noticed the gauntlet he had made shine brightly.  
  
The scene flashed, and it was suddenly only a few months earlier than the present.  
  
This part of the dream had started appearing only recently.  
  
Sitting in the room just across from where his father was having a meeting with th exeutives of Kaiba Corp., he admired the beutiful painting of three Blue Eyes White Dragons.  
  
He heard every word coming from the other room, and turned his head in shame as he heard Mokuba's cries for help.  
  
Once again the scene flashed, to later that very day.  
  
For the past two years he had been honing the powers of his Gauntlet, and discovered it had the power of teleportation.  
  
He planned to use this power to escape from the island, use the $3,000,000 prize money to suppport himself, and finally find the girl he loved.  
***************************************************************  
The next morning when Drake woke up, he explained everything to his newfound friends.  
  
Unlike the kids at his old school, there was no teasing, no misunderstandings.  
  
They fully supported his motives, and agreed to help him.  
  
Together, they left to gather the remaining star chips they needed.  
***************************************************************  
Miles away, on the other side of the island, their was a disturbance.  
  
A very disturbing disturbance.  
  
A Winged Dragon,a real, living, breathing, Winged Dragon landed in a forest.  
  
A beutiful girl of about 15 stepped down from it.  
  
In an instant, the Dragon disappeared.  
  
The girl, her smooth, silky purple hair flapping in the wind, opened her locket, which was gold with a strange eye on it.  
  
The left half of the locket held the Winged Dragon card, which she put into her pocket.  
  
The second half had a picture of a a very special boy, who was the main reason she was here.  
  
Blinking back tears, Lara Justina looked at the castle she had spent many days at in her past.  
  
The biased scumbag of a man, Pegasus, who just happened to be the father of the boy she had given her heart to, had only invited her for the Millenium Locket she currently wore around her neck.  
  
But to insure she had absolutely minimum chance of meeting with his son, she had been sent only one star chip.  
  
"Don't worry, Drake."If anyone had heard her voice, they might have thought an angel was nearby."I'm coming to get you back. I'm not going to let you live in danger anymore."  
  
And so she set off. The unfortunate boy she had for her first opponant bet all three of his star chips, in return for a date if he won.  
  
Used to this treatment, she accepted. And beat him in one move.  
  
As she walked away with her four chip-filled gauntlet, she heard the duelist screaming, asking why he kept losing to hot girls.  
  
Strange guy, that Rex Raptor.  
***************************************************************  
A/N:This chapter was short, but worth it. And as for any role Rex has in the future of the show, I don't care. I hate him anyway. Now that Lara has started HER mission, Drake has a chance to set his life strait. If only he knew she was there. -_-  
Next:As Drake continues his job as an eliminator/competitor, he decides to protect his honor with a disguise[lousy duelists that say Pegasus helps his son cheat..]. Unknown to him, the next duelist he comes across is Lara, with the same idea[lousy perverts like Raptor]. Will Drake unententionally eliminate the love of his life, or will they discover who they are in time to work together ? Then again, how many flames will I get if I DO make him eliminate her? 


	9. Disguises

A/N: Now this is where things are going to get interesting. As I said before, I care less than Joey if Rex has any role after his last; I'll find a way to change it.  
  
Disclaimer:Ooooooooooooh! Pretty cards!^-^  
  
Claimer:Drake, and Lara, the "queen of dragons" if you consider her role.  
  
Assurance:Don't worry; she won't be eliminated. Besides, WHO WANTS 16 TRILLION FLAMES?![ I think ssjpan likes my charecters a little too much...]  
  
In-decisive:I changed Drake's fave card, the Lord of D. just seems to charecterize him.  
***************************************************************"There's no way!"the unsuspecting duelist cried as Drake's Blue Eyes White Dragon blasted his M-Warrior to bits.[LP:2000-0000]  
  
As Drake fitted his five new star chips into his gauntlet, he distinctly heard the word "cheater" being called from the duelist, heading toward the depature boat.  
  
"Not that I can blame him,"he admitted to his friends,"the fact that I'm Pegasus's son, and the Blue Eyes,-"  
  
"That still doesn't give him the right!"Joey said."What a creep!"  
  
"Maybe you should disguise yourself,"Yugi suggested,"People might consider you fairer if they didn't know who you are.  
  
"Good idea,"Drake said, reaching into his backpack," I forgot I had this in here." He pulled out a helmet which looked a lot like the Lord of D.'s.  
  
"It may look strange,"Drake replied slightly embarrased, putting on a brown cloak,"but I made this myself, I was gonna impress some duelists at my school on Halloween."  
  
It was weird looking, but it made him look exactly like a Lord of D.  
***************************************************************  
Lara was getting frustrated.  
  
Everywhere she went, boys flirted with her, girls mocked her, and she was asked if she could afford clothes.  
  
True, she was attractive in her purple top, which had been fitting tighter each day, and blue jeans that nearly had a whole leg ripped off.  
  
But it wasn't her fault if this was all she could afford.  
  
Her parents had died years ago, and being on the run from her foster parents didn't leave many job openings.  
  
Plus, her clothes hadn't always been this way.  
  
Some crooks in New York, currently toothless thanks to her, were responsible for her lost pants leg.   
  
She had lucked out from that encounter, though, and taken a denim jacket that those crooks had with them, judging by the fitting from some unlucky girl who experienced the fate those crooks wanted her for.  
  
Too bad it was too small to reach the other side when she put it on.  
  
It was people like them who annoyed her the most, especially considering what they had planned to do to her, and she wanted to change it.  
  
{Maybe once I save Drake I can use the prize money to clean the streets a little.}  
  
Drake.  
  
She blushed as she realized what his face would look like if he saw her now.  
  
Except for her, he always blushed when people flirted with him, trying to get his attention.  
  
True, she was currently wearing more then most of the sluts that wanted him did, but it was still pretty much revealing.  
  
And the perverts were getting on her nerves.  
  
She may have gotten one star chip off one, who was begging for her to stop beating him up, but it was still annoying.  
  
{Maybe those self-defense lessons do pay off} she thought as she had left from the scene.  
  
Living on her own had definitely made her stronger, but she was worried that Drake might think differently of her if he saw her like this.  
  
Suddenly*, she heard a rustle in the bushes.**  
  
She turned around, ready to kick the crap of another perv, when she noticed what was there: a full length blue body cloak.  
  
She tried it on, noticing how it managed to cover everything, and even had a hood to disguise her beutiful face.  
  
{Nice color, it almost looks royal. Whoever lost this must be really rich.}  
  
As she walked off, a certain famous teenager moved out of the bushes, and smiled.  
  
"Poor girl, must be poor. I know fully well what it's like. Now, back to rescuing Mokuba."  
***************************************************************  
A/N:Sorry this was so short, but I just got an idea for a Breath of Fire 2 fic! To tell the truth, I came up for the idea of Drake when I heard BOF2 cane to GBA, I soent half my life finding that game, and after beating it, I have some good Ryu/Katt ideas! If you like BOF2, please read my upcoming fic, but only if you like Ryu/Katt. And I promise to update THIS fic soon.  
[Sometimes you wanna kill Seto, sometimes you wanna praise him!^-^ 


	10. Back in my life.

A/N:Okay, I changed my mind. I'm gonna wait awhile before starting the BOF fic. Anyway, last chap's footnotes are:1&2, I use these words alot, don't I?  
And ssjpan, I forgive you for liking Ryu/Nina, and I hope you read my story when I finally put it up.  
  
Disclaimer:................................................ what was I supposed to say again?  
  
Claimer:Drake and Lara, the lord and lady of Dragons!^-^  
  
Gripes: Did anyone see this week's ep? I thought Frieza from DBZ was evil, but Pegasus!  
***************************************************************  
"This is humiliating."Drake griped.  
  
"At least there's a smaller chance of people calling you a cheater." Yugi said.  
  
"I'd rather be caught cheating than wear something like that,"Mai said.  
  
{No kidding.} Joey thought,{She's already been caught cheating.}  
  
"Stop arguing guys,"Tea said,"you four need to find some duelists to beat!"  
  
"Yeah, at this pace WEEVIL will beat us to the castle." Drake said.  
  
"But Weevil's disqualified." Tristan said.  
  
"Exactly." Drake said.  
  
They quickened the pace after that.  
***************************************************************  
{This is alot better} Lara thought.  
  
Sure, people were still staring at her, but at least they didn't look at her like she was a slut.  
  
She stopped walking for a moment to admire her success.  
  
She already had half the chips she needed to get into the castle, and it had been less than 30 minutes since she landed on the island.  
  
She looked up, and saw a large group of people enter the clearing she was in.  
  
She involunterely gasped.  
  
{That's Yugi Moto, the famous duelist who beat Seto Kaiba!}  
  
Then she noticed one of the duelists next to him, strangely dressed as a Lord of D.  
  
With a heckuva lot of star chips.  
  
{If I want to get the chips I need fast, he's my best shot.}  
***************************************************************  
The group stopped as the person in a fully covering cloak called to them.  
  
"Hey! You in the dumb cotume! I challenge you!"  
  
The voice registered the duelist as a girl, but Drake shivered as he felt something familier about it.  
  
"Fine I accept." He said, as a large arena popped out of the ground.  
  
As both duelists went to their respective sides, Lara saw the face of her opponant, and blushed.  
  
He was really cute, and something about him was strangely familier.  
  
{Still,} she thought, shaking her head,{ I can't let my guard down. All 5 of my stars ride on this match, and I have to win, for Drake.}  
  
And the duel began.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Don't flame me, this chapter's not done yet! I just wanted to take a break to say a few things.  
1. Well this sucks. I actually put them against each other, now I have to figure out what's gonna happen.A.K.A., I have to think up a duel, and somehow make it end in a draw.  
2.Peg-ass sucks! I saw today's episode, and I have a whole new dimension of hate for him now.  
3.I'm gonna have to change that in this fic! I may not show it, but I'm 99.9% pro-Kaiba. The other 0.01% is anti, but anyone can hate him at some moments!  
4.In case you didn't notice, this will soon be a romance fic, but it won't be a lemon!{sees fans over 16 walk away} MAYBE IN A FEW YEARS,SHEESH!  
5.I've heard of a Dark Sorceress, but I don't know if it's real, or what it's stats are. So, I'm gonna guess!  
And now, on with the show,..... fic..... whatever!  
***************************************************************  
"I start with Harpy's Lady! And I put a card face down!" Lara called. [1300/1400]  
  
"This gal's got taste!" Mai complemented.  
  
"Yeah, to bird-brains."Joey said.  
  
"I begin with the D.Human."Drake said.[1300/1100]"And I also put a card face down."  
  
As the two monsters charged towards each other, Lara said,"I activate Reinforcements!![1300-1800/1400]  
  
Drake slightly flinched as his monster was torn to pieces.[LP:1500]  
  
"Then I activate Ookazi!"Drake said.  
  
Lara didn't seem too fazed.[LP:1200]  
  
"I also attack with Koumori Dragon!" [1500/1300]  
  
As the purple dragon burned her Harpy, Lara was strangely reminded of a similer strategy years ago.[LP:1000]  
  
She pulled a card, and played it.  
  
"Judge Man." She said.[2200/1800]  
  
The ogre-like monster smashed his Koumori Dragon.[LP:800]  
  
For a second Drake was worried; then he drew a card.  
  
"Prepare yourself, for the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"[3000/2500]  
  
Lara looked in fear as the dragon blew her Judge to pieces.[LP:200]  
  
{No way! I'm being beaten by Drake's favorite card!*}  
  
She drew another card, and smiled.It would all be over soon.  
  
"I play my favorite card, the Dark Sorceress, in conjunction with the female doubler card!"[2600-5200/1800-3600]  
  
"NO WAY!" Drake yelled as an enormous blast came from the newest monster on the field.  
  
The toon, however, did as all cartoons did. It dodged the blast.  
  
But Drake was still fazed.  
  
The Dark Sorceress was basically a female version of the Dark Magician, with, er, less armor.[A/N:Like Sailor Moon, kicks butt while looking hot!]  
  
There was only one Dark Sorceress in the entire world, and years ago Drake hed given it to-  
  
"L..l...lara?" he said disbelievingly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked, taking the hood of her cloak.  
  
Drake smiled, and removed his helmet.  
  
Lara gasped, and faintly said,"Oh my god."  
***************************************************************  
Needless to say, the duel ended there.  
  
Lara and Drake, after two years of being apart, re-united.  
  
After explaining everything that had been going on the past to years of their lives, they promptly "celebrated".  
  
15 minutes later......  
  
"If they don't stop making out in five seconds, I'm gonna scream." Joey said.  
  
After he screamed, they stopped.  
  
Drake took off his costume, but Lara, for obvious reasons, chose not to.  
  
"How did you get here anyway?" Drake asked her."Dad made sure that no boats were sent to the town you were in at the time."  
  
"I used this."Lara said, smiling, and pulled out her Millenium Locket." By puttin a monster card in the right slot, it comes to life until I open it."  
  
Out of the shocked group, Drake asked," What's in the other slot?"  
  
"You." She replied, slightly blushing.  
  
"I'm bailing out." Mai said."This little group is getting too strange for me, but I promise to wait for you guys at the castle."  
  
Most of the group was sad to see her go, except for Lara, who hardly knew her, and Joey, who strangely half wanted her to stay, and half wanted her NOT to wait at the castle.  
  
As the group went off to continue their journey, Drake smiled. He finally had his life back.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!^-^ Kawaii!^-^ I hope I don't get flames for this, cause that would be too strange for this chapter.  
Drake:I'm happy.^-^  
Lara:Ditto.^-^  
Joey:Why are we constantly usin' this weird thing?^-^  
Yugi:I dunno, but it's cute.^-^  
Tae:Like you.  
Yugi:Huh!?  
Tae:{blushes}  
  
  
Preview:Next chap., Drake and Lara go off to find more duelists as the rest of the group tries to find Joey[stupid Keith, gives us Americans a bad name!]  
When they return with enough stars for the play-offs, the group gets out of the maze, also with enough stars. But will they be able to get to the castle, or will something stand in their way?[Why the heck did I just say that? I usually steer clear of spoilors, and now I did one!] 


	11. Fiery Love[No! Not a lemon! Sheesh!]

A/N:Chappie Eleven! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry, I had a lot of sugar before writing this, so don't be surprised if I misspell something[S.O.M..T.H.E.N.G.]. Also, be prepared for some strange scenes, as the storyline we all know, and sometimes hate[stupid plot twists,] will take a diverse turn in this storyline.Also, I found out that the Dark Sorceress is actually the Dark Magician Girl, at 2000/1700. Ah, well. Anyone can make mistakes.For example, I'm starting to regret giving Drake such good cards. It's just too easy to win!  
And as for the footnotes last time[I keep forgetting them!]Lara last knew Drake when BETD was his favorite card.  
  
Disclaimer:Hey, I just got a great idea! I'll find UU, and we'll both sneak into Konami/4Kids Entertainment. Well steal the copyrights, and,- AHHHHH! THE COPS FOUND US!  
  
Claimer:Drake,Lara, and their respective millenium items.  
  
Plea:Could someone help me make bail?PLEASE?  
  
Dictionary: the term "pfft" will now be used when a charecter blushes.The intensity of the blush will be shown.If anyone wants to use this term, you're all welcome to. 1 pfft equals a light pink.  
  
Example: From DBZ,Videl, plus Gohan, equals pfft X 10  
  
Random Reader:Rosetta in a bikini!  
  
Alpha:"pfft X Exodia's attack power"  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake sighed as he looked back on his luck.  
  
He had found new friends, who didn't discriminate against him, and were also after his father.  
  
Less than half an hour ago, his long lost love, Lara[A/N:Alliteration!], had been found.  
  
She even had a Millenium Item, as well!  
  
The two of them were now wandering around the island together, just like they used to do.  
  
Joey had dissapeard a few minutes ago, and the rest of the group had gone searching for him.  
  
Drake blinked. The word Searching in his mind, he was reminded of something he wanted to do.  
  
"Lara, there's something I wanna give you."  
  
As he reached into his pocket, Lara blushed.[A/N:Can you guess what she's thinking?^-^]  
  
"Drake I-"  
  
She gasped as she realized what he was holding.  
  
"A.a.a..a...a A Blue Eyes White Dragon?! But you told me years ago that-"  
  
"My father sent them to me,"Drake said in an embarrased tone."I think he wants me to win the tournament for some reason, but I don't want to win it with his help. And, I...I want to apoligize for anything that must have happened, when he,-"he turned away here, to ashamed to go on.  
  
Here,Lara ran her hand through his spikey hair; something she had always done to reassure him, and see the reaction[Drake=pfft X1.5]  
  
"Nothing happened Drake."She lied, being thrown of a boat was hardly nothing."I was perfectly alright. But I do want to get back at your dad for seperating us, and this really helps. Besides," here she threw her arms around his neck[Drake= pfft X 10],"this may be the most expensive thing anyone's ever given me. You're too good, Drake."  
  
"I'm not the only one that's good..."Drake said, embarrased, but enjoying it.  
[Lara=pfft X 3]  
  
"So, you gonna keep the other two?"She asked, still holding on to him.  
  
"No. It's a little too boring using these to win. No challenge at all. I might give them to Yugi, one for him, and one for his grandfather."  
  
"Why his grandpa?"She asked, letting go.  
  
{Darn!} thought Drake.  
  
"Seto Kaiba ripped his Blue Eyes card. I may be trying to help save his company, but I can't forgive him for destroying a dragon."  
  
{Same old Drake.}Lara thought happily.{Always puts his honor on dragons.Hey, wait!}  
  
"There's something I wanna give you, too."Lara said." Two things, actually."  
  
"And they would be-"he didn't finish because Lara already had her lips on his.[A/N:My first real romance! I DID IT!]  
  
"The second,"she breathed when they finally finished, out of breath,"Is this."  
  
She pulled a card out of her pocket, and Drake gasped.  
  
It was the one dragon card his father never gave him, a Seiyaryu.  
  
An impressive 2500/2300, shining, pink, armor-like skin, which was cool, even for the color, and a promising bio.  
  
"Fights with the energy of righteousness."He read happily."I'll always keep it in my deck. Thank you Lara. Heh, I guess I have another new favorite card."  
[A/N:Oops, I did it again![TM] ]  
  
"Enough stalling."Lara said, her old adventurous attitude coming back, for the first time in 2 years,"While were waiting for Yugi and the others to get back, let's get some more Star Chips!"  
  
"Yeah,"Drake said, his adventurous attitude also reigniting,"Let's go!"  
***************************************************************  
A/N:Aaaah! The sweet burst of romantic feelings in the air!.......... I'm bored.  
Now that the first half of this chapter's done, let's all go and eliminate some poor, unsuspecting duelists!  
***************************************************************  
As the two love birds ran off, each only needing five more chips, a certain villanous entity watched them through coputer screen.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems as if the stupid girl actually managed to get back to Drake. Yet another thing that I did not anticipate."  
  
As the contemplating Pegasus sipped his grape juice[A/N:It's not wine here in U.S. Get it right!]he smirked.  
  
"Maybe I under-estimated her. With a little manipulation, she could be of great use to me."  
  
He then started to flip through the channels, watching other duelists, occasionally stopping on channels with cartoons.  
**************************************************************************************  
As she always did when she won, Lara smirked as she walked off with two more chips.  
  
She stopped in the main clearing, watching Drake duel some guy with mostly Fiend-type monsters.  
  
The opponant[let's call him Dead Ted.]had a Dragon Capture Jar on the field, a big problem for Drake, considering it forced him to play his monsters in defense.Until,-  
  
"Lord of D., in attack!"[1200/1100]  
  
"And with Reborn the Monster, I revive the Kaiser Dragon!"[2300/2200]  
  
Dead Ted grimiced as his Saggi the Dark Clown was blasted to bits by the Golden Lightning attack.[LP:500-0]  
[A/N:I've decided to make up names for the monsters who's attacks we don't know, so don't due me, 4Kids!]  
  
"I've always hated clowns, anyway."Drake said as he walked away with three more stars.  
  
"If that's true, how come you always clown around."Lara mocked.  
  
"HEY! If you mean that time in the 5th grade,-"  
  
"Your attempt to re-create the Calvin and Hobbes' "Noodle Incident" was accurate."  
  
"MY attempt? Who threw the limburger on Principal Ooptiht after he was covered in the mystery meat."  
  
"Uh... I see your point."  
  
They both laughed after that, remembering Ooptiht's face, and the fury because of the fact that Drake's detention ment ANOTHER lawsuit from Industrial Illusions.  
  
"It must pay to have family members in such high places."Lara said.  
  
"Yeah, I usually have to pay for EVERYTHING at the movie theaters."Drake laughed back.  
  
"But isn't your family rich enough to actually go to them AND get food?"Lara chuckled.  
  
"The few, the proud, the movie snackers."Drake said."But Dad made me use my own allowance."  
  
"Oh,"Lara said.  
  
"Any way, I think we have enough time for one more duel before we turn in."Drake said, looking at the slowly setting sun.  
  
"Together?"Lara said in a sly, hinting voice.[Drake=pfftx100]  
  
"M...m..maybe-"He said. Lara grinned.  
  
"You sure haven't changed much these last two years."Drake grumbled."Then again, that might be advantagous for me some day, or night,"[Lara=pfftx80]  
  
As they walked into a thicket[A/N:Being a fic writer sure had increased my vocabulary.]it suddenly grew darker,followed by a rumbling in the distance.  
  
"Oh, no."Drake sighed."It's the M.I.B."  
  
"M.I.B.?"Lara asked.  
  
"Mimicers in Black. My dad's favorite eliminators.They're twins, and they always duel team games, and they somehow use the exact same decks as their opponants."  
  
On cue, a boy and girl about seventeen appeared. They both wore tuxes, and shades.  
  
"I'm Agent O."the boy said.  
  
"And I'm Agent K."the girl said.  
  
"And we challenge you to a duel,for all chips."  
  
Noticing that they only had a few chips left, anyone would jump to conclusions.  
  
"O.K.,O.K., we except."  
  
As the duel began, Lara realized for the first time that she was actually fighting WITH Drake, not jut backing him up.  
  
And she wasn't going to let him down.  
***************************************************************  
A/N:Sorry for ending this here, but I need to figure out how Drake and Lara  
will duel against their own decks.Please r'n'r, and note that I don't own the Seiyaryu card. It's real. Wait a minute, I do own it! I got one with Dark Duel Stories for Game Boy Color, and I also have one on the game itself!  
Preview:Next time, Drake and Lara have to duel their own decks! Will they succeed?And if they do, will they really be able to go to te castle with their friends?And i they don't, how will O and K carry all those star chips?  
Drake:They won't. We're gonna win!  
Lara:I wonder what the post-game celebration will be?  
Drake:[Pfftx120] 


	12. A quick duel, a trap, and repeat.

A/N:Chapter twelve. This marks the first time ANY fics written by me of UU goes over 10,000 words, so I'll try to make this chap worthwhile. Be warned: I'm preparing a {drumroll please}PLOT TWIST! The storyline takes a different turn from the show, and our heroes have another strange challange to overcome.Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer:..............................................................................................................................................................{snores}................................huh? What was I supposed to do now?  
  
Claimer: Drake and Lara. Now let me get some sleep. Oh, yeah. Remember what the word Pfft means.   
  
{snores}  
  
O will copy Drake's deck and K copies Lara's.  
  
The rules are the same as the Para Dox duel.  
  
Turn of order:  
1.O  
2.Drake  
3.K  
4.Lara  
[repeat until half is thoroghly beaten and whipped]  
***************************************************************  
"I play the Dragon Zombie, in attack mode."O called out.[1600/0]  
  
"I'll counter that with my Koumori Dragon, in attack mode!" Drake yelled. [1500/1200]  
  
"I summon the Queen of Autum Leaves!"K said. [1800/1600]  
  
"Nekogal!"Lara said[1900/2000]"Attack the Dragon Zombie!"  
  
The female warriors tail whipped the DZ into ashes.[LP:1700]  
  
"Time to show you some of the more advanced moves."O said."I play the Petit Dragon along with Firegrass, fusing them into the Black Dragon Jungle King!"  
[2100/1800]  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know?"O taunted."One of the different rules in this tournament is that by playing monsters that can be fused in the same turn, it automatically works;No Polymerization needed!"  
  
The BDJK destroyed the KD easily.[LP:1400]  
  
Drake was slightly surprised, but quickly got over it.  
  
"Then I combine the Time Wizard and the Baby Dragon into the Thousand Dragon."[2400/2000]  
  
The elderly dragon burned K's Queen of Autum Leaves into ashes.[LP:1400]  
  
K drew her card, and gasped.  
  
"I.. I don't believe it. How could THIS card be in that girl's deck?"  
  
Then she realized who the boy was.  
  
"Of course,"K smirked,"go Blue Eyes White Dragon!"[3000/2500]  
  
"Ohhhhhh crap."was all Lara could say as her Nekogal was blown away. [LP:900]  
  
{Darn! If I'd have known my deck was going to be used against me, I would have waited before putting that in!}Lara thought bitterly.  
  
{Still, I can't give up! Drake's counting on me, I have to do this!}  
  
She pulled her card, heart racing and....  
  
"CHANGE OF HEART! That BEUD is mine!"She yelled triumphantly.  
  
Of course, K had no mosters defending her, so that meant-  
  
"This duel is over." Drake said."You two lost. You should know better than to fight us with our own decks. Now hand over the chips!"  
  
"K., activate the trap."  
  
"Right, O."  
  
"Huh?"Lara said.  
  
Then the floor beneath the two of them dissapeared.  
  
They were heard falling with a"OH SHIIIIIIII-"  
***************************************************************  
THUD  
  
They landed as the scream finally stopped.  
  
"Drake? Lara? How did you guys get here?"  
  
They both looked up to see Yugi and the others,plus two weird bald guys.  
  
"We fell, duh! Were are we?"Lara asked.  
  
"You are in our labyrinth."One of the bald guys said."And to leave, you must defeat us in a duel."  
  
"HEY! We already beat you guys! Why should they hafta duel ya?"Joey griped.  
  
"Because no one will leave until they do."Was the answer, and immediately the two exits were covered with walls of steel.  
  
"Well, that's cheap."Drake grumbled.  
***************************************************************  
After re-designing their decks to be more fuisionable, Drake and Lara agreed.  
  
"We both wager five chips on this duel, meaning we all get to enter the castle when it's over."Drake acknoledged.  
  
"Is that what you think? Surely you jest!"said Para.  
  
"Defeating duelists is what we do best!"rhymed Dox.  
***************************************************************  
A/N:You didn't think I was gonna make it that easy for them to get into the castle, did you? Hey, wait!  
  
{Sees hundreds of flames coming toward him, some in reviews and some from a REBD.}  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!  
  
Preview:Next, Drake and Lara double-duel the Paradox brothers.Drake has a way to overcome the no-flying rule, but Lara could still be an easy target for their monsters.  
  
Drake:You AREN'T going to bring the Gate Guardian into this, are you?  
  
Alpha:Ummmmm, heh, heh, oops.  
  
Lara:DIE EVIL ECHIDNA!  
  
Alpha:I'm not really AGHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! 


	13. The under ground duel, number 2!

A/N:Time to finish off the star chip part, Aghhh! I messed up! I said that LAST chapter was 10,000 words, but it's this one. Ah, well. I guess I can just make this one the "marker" chapter. If anyone likes the game/genre Evolution[you know, for Dreamcast, and soon to be Gamecube]I have a fic there that I'll be updating soon, too.Now, on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer:I'm running out of jokes, so from now on , use our brains to decide  
if I own Yu-Gi-Oh or not.  
  
Claimer:Drake and Lara. I'm gonna try and have some more of Lara's flirtiness next chap, so get your Pfft senses ready!  
  
The order is:  
1.Dox  
2.Drake  
3.Para  
4.Lara  
***************************************************************  
"Now, we begin"declared Dox"Labyrinth Wall, in defense!"[0/3000]  
  
As the maze appeared, Drake smirked.  
  
{These idiots better prepare themselves, cause with all the experience I've had, double-duels are my specialty, I just hope Lara's ready.}  
  
"I start with my Lesser Dragon! Move 4 spaces into the maze."[1200/1000]  
  
Para summoned a monster face-down in attack mode, and then it was Lara's turn.  
  
"I summon the Harpy's Lady, and combine it with Cyber Shield to boost it's stats 500!"[1800/1900]  
  
"It may not be able to move because of the no-flying rule, but at least it can help out!"  
  
{What does she mean it can help?}Dox wondered as he drew."My turn. Labyrinth Tank, arise and advance seven spaces!"[2400/2400]  
  
"Okay."said Drake,"Lesser Dragon, move two spaces back. Now I summon Firegrass[700/600] and move it two spaces forward."  
  
Here Drake stopped, and grinned.  
  
"Any dragon can fuse with a plant monster to form, the Black Dragon Jungle King!"[2100/1800]  
  
"And that's not all! I play the Mountain magic card, giving all thunder, dragon,and winged beasts a field power bonus for the rest of the duel!"  
  
As he spoke, the entire maze filled up with mountains.  
  
"These mountains also allow flying within the maze. Incredible how one card can ruin everything, isn't it?"As the Paradox brothers scowled, the B. Dragon Jungle King[2600/2300] moved six spaces forward, only a few spaces away from the Labyrinth Tank.  
  
"My move."said Para.He pulled a card, smiled, and put it face down.Strangely,  
a Chinese box appeared where a bright light should be.  
  
"Guys, watch out!"Yugi yelled."That's a piece of the Gate Guardian! You have to destroy it before its complete!"  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Yugi."Lara said."I use Elegant Egotist to turn my Harpy's Lady into the Harpy Sisters.[2950/3050]And I play the Dark Magician Girl[2000/1700], and move both the sisters and the DMG six spaces.  
  
Dox drew, and another Chinese box appeared.  
  
"They're only one piece away."Tea said, worried."Drake and Lara better hurry."  
  
Drake pulled a card, hoping with all his might his luck was true and,  
  
"What?Of course, that's it!"  
  
Everyone looked at him, wondering what he meant.  
  
He smirked."Labyrinth Wall is a monster with 3000 defense, but no attack at all! I thought that the only way to end this duel was to get through the maze, but now, once again, one card can win it! STOP DEFENSE!"  
  
The Paradox bros. looked in horror as the wall's defense was negated.  
  
"Black Dragon Jungle King, attack the Wall!" The wall was smashed, and so were Para and Dox.[LP:2000-0]  
***************************************************************  
The entire group left the underground maze, each of the duelists with enough star chips to qualify.  
  
"Let's go, guys! It's time we end this!"Drake said, in courageous tone.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go whup some Peg-Ass!"Lara said,a kind of fire burning in her eyes.  
  
The heroes, with both anticipation and nervousness on their minds, started to climb the numerous stairs toward the castle.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: But it won't be that easy! So ends the Star Chip arc, but two more challanges await the group,and neither of them will be easy!  
  
Next:Drake and Lara spend some long-overdue time together while Yugi goes against Kaiba one more time.When they return, just as Tea is giving Yugi the chips she got from Mai, something happens. But I'm not saying!  
  
Drake:Knowing Lara, it's probably something involving me.  
  
Lara:[Pfft X 1.5]Don't worry, Drake. I don't have anything planned for NEXT chapter.  
  
Drake:[Pfft X 100] oh no...............  
  
Alpha:See you soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************** 


	14. The second break, this time for Lara!

A/N:By my beta reader's demand, I'm putting up a bio of Lara before I write the next chapter. Enjoy, and if I somehow offend anyone, ignore it!  
  
  
Lara's Deck  
  
1=Monster  
2=Magic  
3=Trap  
  
The Deck:  
  
1) 1. Succubus Knight  
2) 2. Electro-whip  
3) 1. Magician of Faith  
4) 1. Lady of Faith  
5) 1. Beautiful Headhunter  
6) 1. Witch's Apprentice   
7) 2. Elegant Egotist  
8) 1. Harpy Lady  
9) 2. Cyber Shield  
10) 1. ~~~D. Magician Girl~~~  
11) 2. Malevolent Nuzzler  
12) 3. Trap Hole  
13) 3. Raigeki  
14) 2. Dark Hole  
15) 1. Protector Of The Throne  
16) 1. Morphing Jar  
17) 1. Waterdragon Fairy  
18) 1. Mystical Elf  
19) 1. Dark Elf  
20) 1. Water Omotics  
21) 1. Doma, The Angel Of Silence  
22) 1. B. Eye Toon Dragon  
23) 1. All-seeing Goddess With The Third Eye  
24) 1. B. Eye White Dragon  
25) 1. Curse of Dragon  
26) 1. Gaia the Fierce Knight  
27) 1. D. Magician  
28) 1. Rogue Doll  
29) 1. Gyakutenno Megami  
30) 1. Darkfire Dragon  
31) 2. Elf's Light  
32) 2. Silver Bow and Arrow  
33) 1. Judgeman  
34) 2. Dragon Nails  
35) 2. Dragon Treasure  
36) 2. Book of Secret Arts  
37) 2. Harpie's Feather Duster  
38) 2. Bright Castle  
39) 2. Final Flame  
40) 2. Dian Keto the Cure Master  
  
Bio of Lara:  
  
Full Name: Lara Leigh Justina  
Age: 15  
Height&Weight: Nunya business  
Faves;  
Color: Red  
Food: Drake's "Famous" Pizza(Now available at a store near you)  
Band: N*Sync   
Song: "God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You"  
TV Show: "Whose Line Is It Anyway?"  
Actor: Lance Bass  
FF.N Author(ess): Ms. Videl Son(Lara: She rocks!)  
~~~Card~~~: D. Magician Girl  
  
Family: Foster parents being paid to keep her. (Lara: Hopefully Drake in the future. Drake: Pfftx35)  
Appearance/Clothing: Long, purple hair. Emerald eyes. Very small purple tank top and pants with one leg torn off. Covered by a long blue cloak(Seto: ^.^ Lyzza: 0_o?)  
Personality: VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY flirtatious, honest and loving, loves adventures!  
Significant other: Drake "Pegasus" Dragonis.[Lara:DUH!]  
  
Story:  
  
Lara was found by an orphanage one day, apparently left behind for some reason by her parents. She was kept by a foster family until she was twelve, who only kept her for the money they were being paid. Then,on her first day of seventh grade, she met Drake. Lara and Drake immediately had crushes on each other, and a few weeks later, they spilled. They fell in love, and for a year everything was perfect: Beautiful days on his father's island, walking on the beach, picnics in the meadow, hikes through the forests and mountains, and practicing the game that Drake's father had invented. Being old Peggy's son, he was an immediate expert on the game, and after a few weeks of his coaching, so was Lara. However, Pegasus noticed that his grip of control over his secretly adopted son was slipping, so Lara was banned from his life. Thrown off the boat halfway out to sea, she barely survived. After a few months of traveling alone in the world, she found the Millenium Locket, a "Psuedo" Millenium Item with only half the strength of a real one. But what a power it had! By putting a monster, trap, or magic card in one of the slots, she can bring it to life! Now, she has rejoined with the boy whose picture is always in her locket, and together, there's never been a higher chance for Peg-Ass to fall! 


	15. It all heads downhill.

A/N :My new plot starts next chapter so be prepared. I hope I don't make this chapter too long........  
  
Disclaimer: This is a FAN fiction. Duh.  
  
Twist from the story: It's about to be an AU... HEY WAIT! Aren't ALL fanictions AU, anyway?  
  
Claimer: Drake and Lara, plus a cool plan for a sequel after this fic.  
  
Drake: Another one? What's gonna happen?  
  
Alpha: I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. And I don't wanna waste the Dragonballs bringing you back.  
  
Drake: Huh?The Dragonballs?!  
  
Alpha: Oops. Guess I let it slip.  
***************************************************************  
Drake and Lara were sitting under a tree, watching the battle between Yugi and Kaiba from far below.  
  
"Man, this is cool," Drake said."Yugi sure is pulling out the stops. So is Kaiba."  
  
"This is too weird," Lara said."It just feels strange not being up there, cheering Yugi on."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Drake said, frowning."But I just don't wanna be too close when Yugi blasts that BEUD to bits."  
  
Lara sighed heavily, then grinned.  
  
"You never will change, will you?"  
  
"Nope," He answered, smiling back.  
  
"So, tell me," she started, "I heard Yugi say that they had a duel where they turned into the cards that they thought they were most like. What's yours?"  
  
"Well, I used to think it was the Lord of D," He said, thinking."But now I realize it's Gaia the Dragon Champion. I mean, "Lord" is a bit too high of a status for me, don't you think?"  
  
"You could be a prince," she said, kissing him slightly on the cheek. [Drake:Pfft X 80]  
  
"I guess," he said, blushing, "I mean, I DO live in a castle, but I don't think it counts."  
  
"Why don't you use Gaia in you deck?You know, the Knight, for fusion."  
  
"Knights slay Dragons. So to put one in my deck...."  
  
"Ohhhh. I see. In that case, use this."  
  
"Huh!?"He watched as she pulled a card out of her bag.  
  
Startled, he looked as she pulled out a real GtDC, know fusion needed.  
  
"Coooool. But I can't except it."he said.  
  
"Ahhh! Com'on Drake!"She urged." I know you want this card, as well as some other things."[Drake: Pfft X90]  
  
"W..well yes, but I can only except it if it's a trade."  
  
"Okay."she replied. She looked through his deck, finally stopping at one.  
  
"This one! Dragoness the Dark Knight!"[1200/900]  
  
"Are you sure?"Drake asked questionably."I mean, for a card so rare and strong-"  
  
"It's worth it."she said, in a slightly seductive tone."But if you have any better ones, I'd be happy to search you!"[Drake Pfft x500]  
  
"I..I don't think you need to do that,...but I do have a better card!"  
  
He pulled out a card from his pocket, and Lara gasped.  
  
"Whoa...."It was one of the rarest cards in the world, a Cosmo Queen.[2900/2450]  
  
"Th..Th, thanks Drake!"she said, hapiness showing."Don't worry! I have the perfect way to repay you,... maybe later, though."[Drake:Pfft X 800]  
  
"You always seem to do that don't you?"Drake said, smiling.  
  
"Yep! But you always seem to act so sweet, even when I do that!"Lara answered.  
  
"It's a duty ."Drake said."I have to be sweet, or I might end up as sour as my dad."  
  
"Oh God no!"Lara said, laughing.  
  
At that moment, there was a distraction, the duel at the top of the castle was over, and it seemed that Tea was yelling at someone.  
  
"What happened?"Drake asked.  
  
"You don't think-"Lara started.  
  
"Yugi."Drake said. They quickly started heading toward the castle.  
***************************************************************  
As soon as they reached the castle, the first thing they saw was the group standing outside, Yugi on his knees.  
  
"What happened?"Drake asked, but somehow knowing the answer.  
  
Tea explained the entire duel, and how Kaiba had won it.  
  
"Coward."Drake said, cold rage going through him."And to think that he owns the Blue Ey-"he stopped here, because Lara jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
"Never mind that!"she said impatiently,"How is Yugi going into the castle? I mean, I wanna kick the crap out've Peg-ass too, but not without all my friends there!"  
  
"If that's true, then why aren't you waiting for me?"  
  
The group turned around, seeing Mai.  
  
"Mai, what are you doing here?"Joey asked.  
  
"I told you I'd wait for you guys before entering, and I did. For HOURS!"  
  
"Well, chances are, you have to wait longer."Drake said."Yugi just lost to Kaiba, and only has half of his chips left."  
  
"And he doesn't want any of ours."Joey said, annoyed.  
  
"Then he can take mine! I have six chips left over from my last duel, he can take five of them!"Mai said.  
  
Yugi, however, remained silent.  
  
Drake recognized the look on his face.  
  
It wasn't a look of failure, it was self-loathing. Something Drake experienced too much of.  
  
As Mai started getting the wrong idea, Lara stepped up."Why don't you duel one of us?If you want Yugi to duel you for them, one of us can be his representative!"  
  
"Fine!"Mai said."If you think that's the right way, do it yourself!"  
  
"Just say the time and place."Lara said, her brief stay in New York influencing her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"My first card,"Lara said,"is The Goddess with the Third Eye!"[1000/1200]  
  
"Harpy's Lady!"[1300/1400]  
  
Lara smirked as her own Goddess was destroyed.[LP:1700] "Don't you ever get tired of playing just one monster?"  
  
"It get's the job done, so who cares about originality?"Mai called back.  
  
"The point is, it's too easy."Lara said, putting a monster face-down in defense mode.  
  
"How's this for easy?I play Rose Whip, increasing my Lady's stats by 300!"[1600/1700]  
  
The face down card was smashed, however, it was the Lady of Faith.  
  
"My Lady of Faith gives me a gift before she goes to the Graveyard."Lara said. "Her effect gives me 500 life points,[LP:2200] but something interests me. You said "Your" Lady. I guess looks aren't everything, huh Ms. Harpy?"  
  
Mai scowled as Lara took her turn. "Another monster facedown in defense mode, Mai."  
  
"Fine, Cyber Shield! It boost My HARPY'S Lady another 500![2100/2200]  
  
Once again, the Lady attacked the card, however-  
  
"Sorry, Mai! "Lara said sarcastically." But the card I played face-down had 2500 defense, bringing you life points down 400!"  
  
"But how?" asked Mai[LP:1600]"What has that defen-"  
  
She looked down, and saw Drake smiling.  
  
"Oh no." Mai said hoarsely.  
  
"Oh yes!" Lara said happily."Go Blue Eyes White Dragon!"[3000/2500]  
  
"And I play the Mystical Elf, in conjunction with the Malevolent Nuzzler Magic card!"![1300/2500]  
  
"She transfers her 1300 attack to my Blue Eyes, giving it enough attack to finish this duel! White Lightning Attack!"[4300/2500]  
  
Mai flinched as an incredible charge of power blew her Harpy to bits.[LP:1600-0]  
  
"You see, Mai, doing the same thing over is a cowards tactic."Lara said."Simply using the same powers, no matter how strong they are,will eventually fail."  
  
She looked up to the roof of the castle, and scowled.  
  
"Kaiba is a prime example. He put to much faith in his power and not enough in his heart. And even after discovering the Heart of the Cards, he still resorted toward sneaky tactics to win. He could have just revived the Blue Eyes and immediately attacked, but he chose to make Yugi suffer."  
  
She then looked down at Yugi, who was listining, and thinking.  
  
"Yugi, you have to pull through. You lost one duel, and sure, you nearly killed Kaiba, but you haven't lost your heart! That accident on the castle was pressure, it's only human to lose your mind when so much is on it."  
  
He smiled."Thanks, Lara. You're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right!"she said, she and Mai coming down."Now, let's go beat up Drake's dad!"  
  
"YEAH!" the whole group shouted out, perticularly Drake.  
***************************************************************  
A/N:*pant*pant*one-third done,*pant*pant* with chapter,*pant*pant*, let's finish it, then put on some new fingers.*pant*pant*  
***************************************************************  
Scene:Inside the castle.  
  
The group of 8 was running up the stairs, Drake and Yugi leading the way.  
  
Up one flight of stairs, then another,and another, and-  
  
"Now we know why you have some crazy moments, Drake."Lara panted,"it takes hours to climb these stairs."  
  
"Yeah, one time my dad told me to go to my room."Drake said.  
  
"Oh good God."Joey said, falling.  
  
Luckily, he chose to fall as soon as the stairs ended.  
  
Rubbing a lump on his head, Joey spotted just in front of them,  
  
"Bandit Keith! How'd that jerk beat us here?"  
  
"Well, I saw him come in when I started waiting for you guys."Mai said."He had a several hour head start. He probably got to walk up those-"  
  
Here, she stopped because Joey started banging his head on the wall.  
  
"Please refrain from doing that."said a voice from behind them,"that wall costs more than the boat that brought you here."  
  
They turned around to see a well-dressed man with shades, and hair that vaguely resembled Weevil.  
  
"Hello Croquet."Drake said."Excactly when is the action gonna start?"  
  
"You know this weirdo?"Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah! Everyone, meet Croquet:Chief Tournament Liason, Head of II security,and butler."  
  
"Butler?"Joey sniggered."This guy looks like he's from the Secret Service."  
  
"And how would you know what the Secret Service dress like?"Lara asked.  
  
"Uhhh, never mind."  
  
"As amusing as your new friends are, Master Drake, the finals will not commence until your father defeats the current duelist who came in."  
  
"Oh, so it's starting in a few seconds, huh?"  
  
"It appears so. Listen up!"Croquet said to everyone there."Mr. Pegasus is going to be engaging in a duel in a matter of seconds. I suggest all of you watch carefully at the way he duels, because the winner of the finals must face him for the championship."   
  
"Guys!,"Lara shouted." Check out the guy whose gonna duel!"  
  
"Kaiba?!"Yugi said.  
  
Kaiba looked up.  
  
"Huh? Yugi? I guess I should have expected you to find another way in here."  
  
He looked toward Lara.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you that girl- yeah you are!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"Lara asked.  
  
"How do you know her?"Drake demanded.  
  
Kaiba saw Drake, and heard the tone of voice.  
  
He looked from Drake to Lara, then back to Drake, then gagged.  
  
"Oh good lord, I helped Pegasus's son's girlfriend!"  
  
"Helped me? What do you-Hey, this cloak!"  
  
For the first time, she removed her blue cloak.  
  
Drake saw what she was wearing,[Pfft X 1000],Joey and Tristan's mouth hanged open, and Bakura just blinked.  
  
"This cloak has the Kaiba Corp. symbol,..... AGH! I'VE BEEN WEARING SOMETHING OWNED BY KAIBA!"  
  
She pulled out a Sparks card, put it in her locket, and the cloak turned to ash.  
  
Everyone just laughed, except for: Drake, who was wondering what the heck was going on, plus getting over the unbelievably hot sight of Lara in her clothes, Kaiba, who was still gagging at the fact that he had helped someone connected to Pegasus, and Croquet, who seemed bored.  
  
Just then, the other side of the platform moved, and out came none other than Pegasus himself, flanked by two cronies holding several decks.  
  
Pegasus walked forward, looked up, and smiled.  
  
"Hello, son. I do hope the preliminary matches weren't too tough for you too handle. Especially your last elimination assignment."he looked toward Yugi.  
"Even with his amateur friend weighing him down, you still couldn't beat him!"  
  
Joey tried stepping forward, but Drake beat him to it.  
  
"Enough of your games, dad! And no, none of the matches were hard. And what about O and K? Best Eliminators? I think not."  
  
"My, my, still as cocky as ever."Pegasus replied."And what about you, Justina? I DO hope that my generous boatride was fun on your last trip away."  
  
Before Lara could start to cuss him out,Kaiba stepped forward.  
  
"Enough chatter, Pegasus! It's time to duel, and when I win you better have Mokuba ready to go."  
  
"Really, Kaiba!"Pegasus said, mockingly."So eager! You weren't even able to beat my teenage son! How do you expect to beat me, who he's never lasted 10 turns against?"  
  
"What!"Yugi said.  
  
"Drake, is it true?"Lara said, concern in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, it is."Drake said, his face reddining in embarrassment and anger. "Leave it to a parent to embarrass a kid in front of his friends."  
  
"It's a hobby, Drake."Pegasus smirked."Now Kaiba, let's begin, shall we? I've been looking forward to this for a long time!"  
  
"Good!"Kaiba said,"Then-"  
  
"Oh, but we aren't going to duel with that little gizmo of yours."Pegasus said."I'm afraid I've never been very good with technology."  
  
"Coward."Kaiba said."Are you so afraid of it that you won't even duel me?"  
  
"Oh, I'll duel you, alright."Pegasus answered."That is, I'll make all the decisions of the cards. But I'm afraid someone with a little more know-how on technology should operate it for me."  
  
"What do you mean?"Kaiba said, slightly nervous.  
  
"Hahahaha, you'll see."Pegasus chuckled."Kimo, bring the little one in!"  
  
The group gasped as they saw Mokuba, chained, dirty, and seemingly drone-like enter the room.  
  
"Who's that?"Lara asked.  
  
"Kaiba's little brother."Drake answered, his fists clinched.  
  
"Mokuba!"Kaiba called, his cold look dropping, startling everyone there."Mokuba! don't worry, I'm about to free you!"  
  
"Don't stress yourself, Kaiba-boy!"Pegasus said."He can't hear you!"  
  
"What do you mean!?"Kaiba yelled, a tone of hatred and panic in his voice.  
  
Pegasus pulled a card out of his pocket."What I mean is, human senses don't matter much when the human in question has no soul!"  
  
He flipped the card around, and the group gasped again to see a picture of Mokuba, struggling to get out.  
  
"M..M..Mokuba...."Kaiba said, his heart dropping.  
  
"I had no idea....."Yugi said, disgraced with himself."No wonder Kaiba was risking suicide back there.. and I thought he was just cheating....."  
  
"That S.O.B.!"Joey yelled out.  
  
"Sticks and Stones...."Pegasus hummed.  
  
"But.. but he's just a kid..."Lara said sadly, sinking to her knees.  
  
"Fine!"Kaiba surrendered."We duel on your terms."  
  
"Good, good. And if you win, I promise to return your brother's soul."  
  
And so it began.  
***************************************************************  
A/N:Two, thirds, done. *wheeze*  
Notice how some things are different? That's because this duel is gonna end a different way than in the show!^-^  
***************************************************************  
"Kaiba,Kaiba, Kaiba."Pegasus said,"You should really loosen up. Maybe a few cartoons will help. Toon Aligator in defense mode."[800/1100]  
  
"Hmph.Rude Kaiser in attack!"[1800/1600]  
  
The Kaiser slashed the toon into pieces.  
  
"Oh, my! What big blades you have Kaiba!"Pegasus said."Too bad you're not as sharp as they are. Parrot Dragon!"[2000/1900]  
  
"Activate Mesmeric Control card!"Kaiba said.  
  
The Parrot Dragon's eyes started swirling as it's points dropped.[1200/1900]  
  
"Oh, dear me!"Pegasus fake-whined as his dragon was torn to pieces.[LP:1400]  
  
"Kaiba better watch it."Drake said, as the others were discussing why Pegasus was dueling like a whimp."My dad beats me all the time by luring me into a false sense of confidence. This is all part of his plan."  
  
"Don't be such a pessimist, Drake!"Lara said,"If Kaiba can beat Yugi, he can certainly beat your dad! I mean, didn't Yugi lose their duel with only a second's difference?"  
  
"That second wouldn't help here."Drake said."If Kaiba doesn't finish this duel soon, my dad will have all the cards he needs."  
  
"Pegasus, stop fooling around and make your move!"Kaiba said, impatient.  
  
"Very well, defense mode."he answered.  
  
{He keeps hiding himself, trying to find the right moment to strike.}Kaiba thought.{I need to give him something he can't hide from.}  
  
"I summon-"  
  
"Stop."Pegasus said."I activate a magic card, Prophesy. It allows me to guess if you're about to summon a monster with over or lower than 2000 attack. And if I'm right, the card is mine for the entire duel!"  
  
"No way!"Kaiba said, his heart racing.  
  
"Oh, yes,"Pegasus said,"and judging by that tone of voice, I predict it is higher than 2000. Now why don't you hand over that marvelous dragon, Kaiba-boy?"  
  
Grunting in disbelief, Kaiba sent the card to Pegasus.  
  
"My dad and that eye,"Drake said, trailing off.  
  
"This just isn't fair."Yugi said."Pegasus can see everything Kaiba has planned with that eye."  
  
"Well, at least we know your dad hasn't changed, Drake."Lara said lightly.  
  
"Yeah, he's gotten worse."Drake said back.  
***************************************************************  
A/N:Anyone who saw this episode knows what happens next, so I have to skip a few parts, agh! My aching arms!  
***************************************************************  
Let's skip to where the BETD comes out, shall we?  
  
"I can't believe I used to like that card."Drake said as it dodged the BEWD's attack."Now it's being used to destroy someone's future."  
  
"Drake, it's not the card's fault!"Yugi said."I know better than anyone, a card is only strong in the hands of a person who owns it. Pegasus is the one destroying Kaiba's life not the Toon!"  
  
"Will they ever change?"Mai said, annoyed.  
  
{De ja vu.} thought Lara.  
  
"Actually, Mai, they're right!"Joey said,"Neither of them woulda gotten this far if they didn't trust in their cards! And ther's proof!"  
  
"Shadow Spell!"Kaiba called, activating the card.  
  
The BETD was chained down, along with it's stats.[3500-2800/2500]  
  
The BEWD's attack tore it's counterpart into pieces, leaving Pegasus not to happy[LP:1200]  
  
"Dragon Capture Jar!"he called out.[100/200]  
  
"What, no way!"Drake yelled.  
  
"What is it?"Lara asked.  
  
He looked her in the eye."That's the incredibly rare DCJ monster!It's effect is that it absorbs a dragon, and uses it's defense points!"  
  
Sure enough, the BEWD was sucked in, increasing the jar's defense.[100/200-2700]  
  
"No, my Blue eyes!"Kaiba said.  
  
"You have no idea how fun it is to keep taking your dragons, Kaiba."Pegasus said."Believe me, it's something I'm good at."  
  
Drake clenched his fists again, remembering all the times his deck had gone the same way.  
  
Pegaus than put down a Dragon Piper,which obviously meant he was going to revive the BEWD, than make it a Toon.  
  
"Sword Stalker!"Kaiba called out[2000/1800],"destroy the Piper before he can revive the Dragon!"  
  
"I activate Doppelganger!"Pegasus said."and use it to copy the Crush card!"  
  
"Kaiba, NO!"Yugi yelled out.  
  
"It's too late!"Pegasus said.  
  
He was right. As soon as the Piper was smashed, the Sword Stalker was destroyed.  
  
And the only card Kaiba had left was,"I revive the Dark Clown!"[600/1500]  
  
"Bickouri Box!"Pegasus summoned.[2300/2000]  
  
As the toon box attacked, Drake suddenly realized."KAIBA! YOUR CRUSH CARD IS STILL ON THE FIELD! ACTIVATE IT!"  
  
Kaiba saw it too, and played it.  
  
Pegasus gasped as the Bickouri Box, and all other monsters in his deck were destroyed.  
  
"Kaiba, you have one monster that you can still play, as well. Take my dad out now!"Drake yelled out.  
  
"Gladly."Kaiba said, and for the first time, he seemed to have a smile on his face."Go Hitotsu-Me Giant!"[1200/1000]  
  
The DCJ had also been destroyed, seeing as how it had contained the BEWD.   
That left Pegasus wide open.  
  
The Giant charged forward, and in one swing, took out the rest of Pegasus's Life points.[LP:1200-0]  
  
Pegasus was still grumbling as the arena moved back into the air.  
  
"I won, so make good on you end! Restore my brother!"  
  
"Defeated by a boy, and to think it was my own brat's strategy!"Pegasus looked up, and Drake did something that startled them all. He shivered.  
  
Lara did too. A look of hatred on Pegasus's face, aimed toward you, wasn't much of a good omen.  
  
"Very well."Pegasus said coldly.  
  
  
He pulled out the card, and in a blinding flash, Mokuba's picture was gone.  
  
"Good."Kaiba said."Now bring him back."  
  
"I think not."Pegasus said, some of his old swagger returning."I promised to restore his soul, Kaiba-boy. Whenever did I say I would free him?"  
  
As Kaiba lunged forward in anger, Pegasus's eye glowed.  
  
"I also didn't say I wouldn't do, THIS!"  
  
Another flash of light, and the group saw Kaiba sprawled on the floor.  
  
The card that had once pictured Mokuba now held Seto.  
  
Tea screamed. Lara fainted into Drake, who for once didn't blush. Joey and Tristan had to be held back from jumping and trying to attack.  
  
And Drake just stood there, anger coursing through him like never before.  
  
He had only one thing on his mind; one thing he knew he had to do.  
  
Set Things Right.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: This is what happens when FFN goes down for several days. I'm taking a break from writing for a few days, so please:No flame, try and send some good reviews, and send money for my finger surgery. Owwwwwwwww! 


	16. The finals begin! or, my lack of origina...

A/N: I wish it was easy to kill Pegasus, but I had to settle for embarrasing him and making him resort to desperate manuevers. since the censors and translators have not seen fit to let loose new episodes, I have to make some stuff up.  
  
Disclaimer:I don'e own Yu-gi-oh, only Drake, Lara, and their items. I also fail to own one of the quest star duelists that appear in this chappie. As for the other, *ahem!* I have to go!   
  
Plead:I WANT MORE REVIEWS! AND EPISODES! AND A REBD! And better pay for cleaning UU's base..............  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The whole group suddenly looked at Yugi, who had once again changed.  
  
"Well well,"Pegasus said." Now that that's settled, the finals can now begin."  
  
"I will give you 30 minutes to prepare your decks and yourselves. The waiting area is to your right. Only the four survivers of the semi-finals may come into my innermost sanctum, where you will duel me for the championship!"   
  
As the group went to the waiting room, Drake gave one last look to his father.  
  
Then went back, scowling.  
  
The mood in the waiting room was quiet, disturbed.  
  
Lara and Drake frantically searched their decks, looking for any mistakes or problems.  
  
Joey was desperately listining to some advice from Yugi, who was also modifying his deck.  
  
But then, they were joined by a new face.  
  
"Excuse me finalists,"Croquet said,"but the finals have been postponed another thirty minutes. The last two finalists have arrived."  
  
They looked up to see two more people.  
  
One guy looked a lot like Drake, except his hair was brown. The other was very different.  
  
He wore a black leather jacket with red stripes, it perfectly matched his hair. He also had an armband with the Greece letter "Alpha" on it.  
  
"Nice to meet you." The one with the brown hair said, smiling."My name's Ryo."  
  
Their was a crash heard. Everyone looked to see Mai, her chair on the floor from jumping up.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama!? The Legend!?"She said disbeleivingly.  
  
"Uhh, I guess." He said, reddining.  
  
"No way!" Yugi said.  
  
"Is this guy any good, Yuge?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ohhh yeah."Drake answered."This guy is a master! He's perfected the Digimon card game, the Pokemon card game, Magic, and almost any game you can think of. It's not surprising he's here."  
  
Noticing Ryo was embarrassed like crazy, he moved on.  
  
"So, who are you?" He asked the kid with the black hair.  
  
"Just call me Alpha."He answered, smiling."I really must admit I lucked out. To be in the same final as Ryo Akiyama and Yugi Moto, I musta gotten all the easy duelists."  
  
The meeting almost completly stopped their, all of the duelists started preparing their decks.  
  
Five minutes before the finals, Ryo started scowling.  
  
"What's up?" Alpha asked. He looked in the direction Ryo was staring at, and saw Bandit Keith putting several extra cards into his armband.  
  
Before either of them could point it out, Croquet reappeared.  
  
"It's time for the finals, please come with me to find out your opponants."  
  
The whole group entered the room, and saw the large board.  
  
"The computer's randomizer is putting two names at a time. The duelist who appears at the same time as your name is your opponant"The lacky stated.  
  
The computer screen blinked, then showed two names.  
  
"First round,"Croquet said,"is Lara Justina VS. Alpha Unknown."  
  
Lara smiled at Alpha and said."Good luck, you'll need it."  
  
"I doubt it." Alpha smiled back.  
  
"Next round, Joey Wheeler VS. Bandit Keith."  
  
"All right! Payback time!" Joey said.  
  
"This'll be too easy."Keith muttered.  
  
"Third round, is Drake Pegasus VS. Ryo Akiyama."  
  
"Wha..WHAT!" Drake telled out.  
  
"Hey, relax."Ryo said." I'm sure you'll be a tough opponant."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Drake said weakly.  
  
"And last round is Yugi Moto VS. Mai Valentine."  
  
"At last we meet on the battlefield." Yugi said, in a much more confident voice.  
  
"Uhh, yeah."Mai said.  
  
{Yugi sure does change whenever he uses his Puzzle.} Drake thought.{It must be weird to have some other person inside you.}  
  
"Without further adieu, let the finals begin!" Croquet said.  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: This chapter's not over yet! I'm gonna put the first duel in as well.  
Whatcha think about my human form? And did I go to far putting Ryo in? Let's go!  
***************************************************************  
  
The duel beagan as soon as Lara and Alpha reached their stadium.  
  
"Ladies first."Alpha said.  
  
"Then I start with my Lady of Faith in defense mode!"She answered. [1100/800]"Her effect gives me 500 more life points!" [LP:2500]  
  
"Then I counter with my Mechanicalchacer!" Alpha said. [1850/800] "Attack!"  
  
As her LOF was destroyed, Lara smiled.  
  
"Time to show some girl power! Go Dark Magician Girl!"[2000/1700]  
  
The DMG zapped the Machine monster to bits.  
  
"How ironic."Alpha said.[LP:1850]" I have one as well! Go DMG!"  
  
The Lara was shocked as a DMG appeared on his side, but more shocked at it's stats.[2500/2200]  
  
"Oh yeah."She said."Her effect is that she powers up 500 for each Dark Magician in the player's hand or Graveyard!"  
  
"Excactly."Alpha said."Attack!"  
  
The DMG destroyed her weaker counterpart[LP:2000] leaving Lara at a disadvantage.  
  
"Man, this was unexpected! I need a good card, fast!"She drew.  
  
"Yeah! Go Empress Judge!"She called."And my Cyber-Shield powers her up by 500!" [2600/2300]  
  
The Warrior smashed the DMG, bringing Alpha another hard blow.[LP:1750]  
  
"Pretty good." He said."But not good enough. Go Dark Magician!" [2500/2100]  
  
Lara was surprised. This DM was much different than usual; it had green skin, blonde hair and red eyes.  
  
"How-" She started.  
  
"One of my hobbies is collecting cards no one knows about."Alpha said."It's kinda hard, since a lot of cards are commonly known, but some cards have different colors or poses."  
  
"Enough talk, I activate Megamorph!"He said."It powers any monster up by 500!" [3000/2600]  
  
The DM blew the EJ to bits, doing some of the only real damage done to Lara. [LP:1600]  
  
"Hmm, I activate Reverse Trap!" She said."Turning your Megamorph into a power down card!" [2000/1600]  
  
"And also, I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" [3000/2500]  
  
Alpha's eyes opened in slight surprise as the BEWD appeared, blasting his DM to bits.[LP:850]  
  
"Of course, I shoud've known."Alpha said." Any girlfriend of Pegasus's son would be able to get that."  
  
"So?" Lara said, blushing slightly.  
  
"I guess I have to show you. Go Blue Eyes White Dragon!"[3000/2500]  
  
"WHAT!?" Lara screamed.  
  
Then she saw it. This BEWD was different. It was more aggresive-looking, and lacked the luster of the reguler Blue Eyes.  
  
"And I power him up with Dragon Treasure!"Alpha said.[3500/3000]  
  
"WHITE LIGHTNING!"  
  
Lara's own Blue Eyes was obliterated. [LP:1100]  
  
"Well, this sucks." She said grumbling.  
  
She drew her card, praying, and....   
  
"I activate Fissure, destroying your Blue Eyes!"  
  
The Magic card caused a hole to appear under the Blue Eyes, causing it to fall and be destroyed.  
  
"And I summon my Water Omotics to take out the rest of your LP!" [1400/1200]  
  
The female monsters attack took it's full toll, taking Alpha out. [LP: 0]  
***************************************************************  
  
As the two duelists dropped down from the podiums, Alpha extended a hand.  
  
"Great duel. I hope to challenge you again one day."  
  
Lara was surprised at first, but smiled as she shook it." Me too. Let me know if you get any different DMGs!"  
  
"Okay. I have four."  
  
Lara face-faulted.  
  
"See you around." Alpha chuckled as he started to leave.  
  
"Um, sir, you're allowed to stay and watch the rest of the tournament." Croquet said.  
  
"I know, but I have some important business to take care of. See ya!"  
  
And with that, he dissapeared.  
  
"Uhh, alright." Croquet said, bewildered."Next up is Joey Wheeler VS Bandit Keith."  
  
As the two rivals mounted their podiums, Alpha was appraching the edge of the island.  
  
Suddenly, in a flash of light, he was gone; replaced by what looked like an echidna from a Sega game, except he was black and red.  
  
"The things I do to continue a story."He mumbled."CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
And with that, he vanished.  
***************************************************************  
A/N: ZAP! I'm back. Please r'n'r. Whatcha think?  
  
Preview: After Joey's victory over Keith, Drake must try to overcome a champion that Kaiba might not have been able to equal. It's Drake VS. Ryo, next Dragon Duelist! I really need some new character ideas, I can't just keep, uh, never mind. 


	17. The legend's climax.

A/N: God my head hurts, I really hate it when I run out of ideas.....  
  
Disclaimer:ALPHAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am Yami Alpha, and my light counter-part fails to own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! outside of a video game and to many cards to count.  
  
Claimer: But he does own Drake and Lara, their items, and any future plots. He also had SEVERAL sequals for this fic, all crossovers.  
  
List: Crossovers  
1.DBZ/Yugioh  
2.BOF/Yugioh  
3.Pokemon/Yugioh  
4.Digimon/Yugioh  
5.Ah, my favorite. Whose Line is it Anyway/Yugioh.  
  
Drake: WHAT!  
  
Lara: Let's sing the Hoe-down!  
  
Drake: Uhhhh,  
  
Veemon: Hi! I'm Drake's future partner!  
  
Drake:Cool Dragon!  
  
Lara:Cute Dragon!  
  
Alpha: Misunderstood dragon.  
  
Drake: Huh?!  
  
Alpha: To end this absurdly long author's note, I wish to express my anger at ALL of the dragon's in the movie Reign of Fire being evil! And the whole species having to die. Hagrid from Harry Potter will be protesting for rights for months........  
  
Yami Alpha: ENOUGH! START THE CHAPTER!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"The winner is Joey Wheeler!" Croquet shouted out as the duel ended.  
  
As his friends congratulated him, Joey looked toward Keith.  
  
"Hard ta' believe a machine beat ya, isn't it?"  
  
The spectacular duel had ended with Joey's Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon obliterating Keith's monsters.  
  
"Well, well, well. The semi-finals are halfway over." The whole group looked to see Pegasus coming down the stairs.  
  
"I must say you've gotten even worse, Keith."he taunted."Mr. Wheeler beat you even with all those cards you slippd under your sleeve."  
  
"I knew it."Joey mumbled.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough!"Keith lunged forword, fists raised.  
  
He stopped halfway across.  
  
The group looked in shock, but then understood. Pegasus was holding a card that had Keith's picture on it.  
  
"Well, that's that."Pegasus said smiling."Oh, yes. one more thing."  
  
He pulled a swith out of his pocket and pressed it.  
  
The ground Keith's body was standing on disapeared, and he fell into it before it closed again.  
  
Drake growled lowly.  
  
As Pegasus was walking back up the stairs, Joey asked"what just happened?"  
  
"Ever seen Austin Powers?"Drake asked angrily.  
  
The people wh had seen the movie winced, remembering what had happened to the people Dr. Evil hated.  
  
"Yeah."Joey answered.  
  
"Well, my dad can afford the Laser-beam sharks."Drake said.  
  
The group felt sick as the intermission began.  
  
Drake in perticular.  
  
"Come on, Drake!" Lara said." Don't be so worried! You can beat this guy, no matter how good he is."  
  
"Yeah...."Drake said, not really listening to her.  
  
"Ah well, guess I have to reassure him."Lara fake-sighed.  
  
She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him VERY deeply.  
  
"Th..th.thanks, I needed that."Drake said, blushing strongly.  
  
"Anytime."Lara said happily.  
  
"Can you guys knock it off, even for one minute?" Joey said, annoyed.  
  
"No." They answered at once.  
  
As soon as the intermission was over, they were escorted back into the arena.  
  
"Next round, Drake Pegasus VS. Ryo Akiyama." Croquet said.  
  
"Good luck,"Ryo said, shaking Drake's hand.  
  
"Thanks."Drake said, sure of himself for the first time in hours.  
***************************************************************  
A/N:I know, this chapter is a little shorter, but we still have a duel to go through. Let's go!  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'll start off with a monster face-down in defense mode." Drake said.  
  
"Then I go on the attack with my Serpent-Night Dragon!"Ryo said. [2350/2400]  
  
Drake gasped, then smirked."What a coincedence."  
  
The face-down monster was Drake's own SND!  
  
"Weird."Ryo said. [LP:1950]  
  
"Now, I place another monster face down in defense."Drake said."And I equip Dragon Treasure to my SND." [2850/2900]  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
Drake's easily smashed Ryo's with it's sonic blasts, lowering his life points even more. [LP:1450]  
  
"My turn, and I activate Fissure, Destroying your Dragon, and I play the Judge Man in attack mode."Ryo said. [2200/1800]  
  
The JM swinged it's club on top of the light that was Drake's facedown card, however,-  
  
"It's my Ryu-Ran."He said. [2200/2600]"I really enjoy doing this."  
  
Ryo smirked.[LP:1050] Drake was forcing him to make rash decisions, a very thoughtful ploy.  
  
"My turn again," Drake said." I put two card facedown, and another monster facedown in defense."  
  
"And I play the Mountain magic card, giving Dragons, Winged Beasts, and Thunder monsters the advantage."  
  
"Ryu-Ran attack!"  
  
The powered up dragon[2700/3100] lifted it's eggshell, briefly showing a brown dragon before releasing a large pillar of fire.  
  
Ryo's JM was burned,[LP:550] and things started to look grim.  
  
"This guy really is good, I need to stop playing around."He mumbled.  
  
"I play the Summoned Skull!" He said.[2500/1200]" And also, the magic card Yami!"  
  
The field changed, the mountains dissapeared, replaced by what looked like a pool of Dark energy.  
  
Worse, the Summoned Skull was effected.[3000/1700]  
  
It blew the weakened Ryu-Ran to bits.  
  
"Darn." Drake said.[LP:1200]  
  
{I guess I got to cocky, and I can't play my traps now, so I need to find a way to stop him.} Drake thought.  
  
He pulled a card from his deck, hoping his luck held out, and,  
  
"ALRIGHT!" He yelled."Tremendous Fire!"  
  
The magic card activate sending incredible flames all over the field.  
  
"Tremendous Fire burns my opponant's fiel, delivering an immedite 1000 damage, ending this duel!"  
  
"Whoa,"Ryo said. [LP:0]  
  
Both combatants stepped down, Drake with a great smile on his face.  
  
"Great work."Ryo said."I never would have expected that. You're really skilled!"  
  
"Thanks Ryo."Drake said happily."Coming from a champion like you, that's a great compliment."  
  
"Hope you kick your dad's butt."Ryo said, as he moved to the waiting room, where he could watch the rest of the tournament through it's vid screen.  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Well that was dull. I hope I have more motivation next chapter.  
  
Preview: As our heroes finally get their chance at championship, Pegasus has one last trump card to play. And it ain't Toon World.  
  
Stay tuned! 


	18. It's finally time.........

A/N:New episodes! FINALLY! MWAHHAHAHHAHAH!  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't the above message say enough?  
  
Thanks: I would like to thank Digidestined of Courage, for choosing Drake, and his future partner Dracomon, to be in his new fic, "When Three Worlds Collide"!  
  
Request: Please read and review my new fic, "Golden Sun: The Elemental Stars." It's a novelization of said game, and in my opinion, quite accurate!  
  
Drake: Finally a few good fics, when are you going to start the new sequals of this one?  
  
Alpha: *lights come on* Glad you asked that! My first sequal to this fic, which I'm going to call "Fellowship of the Dragoon" will take place after this chapter, and the one following it.  
  
Yugi: WHAT!? This is the last chapter of this fic!?  
  
Alpha: Nooooo, next one is. Sorta. This fic is actually part one of my-  
  
*Large spotlights come on.*  
  
Alpha: DRAGON DUELIST SERIES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Drake:.............................. Great name, Alpha. Any originality in it?  
  
Alpha: Just wait and see! You and Lara are really gonna steal the spotlight from the others, sorta like Lyz when she inturrup-  
  
*a large ripping sound is heard, we see Lyz helping Lara pull up one of Alpha's spotlights, then lift it onto a truck!*  
  
Yugi: Hey! Bring that back!  
  
*truck keeps on going*  
  
Alpha: *sweatdrops* Let's start this fic before anything else happens.  
  
Lyz: It's ours! Get away, kawaii midget of overwhelming cuteness!  
  
Lyzza: *sweatdrops* -_-0  
  
Drake: Too late.  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi came into the waiting room, still strangely stronger than usual.  
  
Drake didn't have to ask the results of the duel. Seeing as how Yugi still looked confident, and Mai was dissapointed, Yugi had won.  
  
"Congratulations, duelists." Croquet said in his normal monotone way."The four victors of the previous rounds are Lara Justina, Joey Wheeler, Drake Pegasus and Yugi Moto. The final round of the tournament comes tommorow, Master Pegasus has great expectations from each of you."  
  
As the Chief Liason left the room, Joey looked worried."Tomorrow we hafta duel each other! How are we getting outta' this one?"  
  
"I guess we have to hope my dad chooses the other choice." Drake said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Mai asked.  
  
"My dad's been planning this for months."Drake said disdainfully."He's either going to make us duel each other tomorrow, or duel us at once."  
  
"All four of us?" Yugi asked, unbelieving.  
  
"Maybe."Drake answered." I hope that's the case. Anyway, we have an entire day to wait for the Final Round, so let's enjoy it while we can! Anyone for a tour?"  
  
Not wanting to spend the entire night in a waiting room, the group readily agreed.  
  
They didn't get back down to even the first floor before twin earthquakes were heard from Joey and Tristan's stomachs.  
  
However, Drake gave into the hunger as well, and led the group to the dining hall.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Halfway through the meal, they were joined by a new guest.  
  
The entire group gasped and stood up in shock.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Standing in the doorway, wearing an outfit that matched his brother's perfectly except in size, was Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
"Hey guys."Mokuba said weakly, his eyes were slightly red and he looked tired.  
  
"Mokuba! But, how?"Yugi asked.  
  
Mokuba looked down sadly."Pegasus said....that with Seto under his control,..I wasn't needed."  
  
"Mokuba,... I'm sorry." Drake said, looking down. More at his feet than at Mokuba.  
  
"Huh?" Mokuba looked up, seeing the new faces."Who are these guys, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi smiled."This is Drake Pegasus. And don't worry; he hates his father as much as you do."  
  
"Wrong! I hate him more, easily!"Both Drake and Mokuba said simultaneously.  
  
"Family genes."Joey muttered, looking at Mokuba.  
  
"And this is Lara Justina, his girlfriend."Yugi continued."And that's Ryo Akiyama."  
  
"And this is Mai Valentine."Joey said.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea I was in the Shadow Realm that long!"Mokuba said, amazed.  
  
"Huh?"Came the group's response.  
  
Mokuba looked up, puzzled."Didn't that guy my brother calls a dog just call that girl his valentine?"  
  
Several things happened in the next second.  
  
1.Joey's face matched Drake's hair, and he started denying he ever said it.  
2.The three girls let out an earth-shaking "AWWWW!"  
3.Tristan burst out laughing.  
4.The three girls then proceded to hug Mokuba like a cute teddy bear.  
5.Mokuba's face matched Joey's.  
6.Joey, Drake, and Yugi were heard muttering,"Lucky kid."  
  
When the hectic event settled down, Yugi finally said,"And this is Bak-"  
  
Bakura was gone.  
  
"Huh? That's strange. He was here when Mokuba came in."Tristan said.  
  
"I'll go find him."Drake said, and in a golden flash, dissapeared.  
  
The group looked in awe, and before Joey could ask,-  
  
"Drake's Millinium Gauntlet can teleport."Lara explained."It's its special ability."  
  
"Oh, well that explains it," Yugi said, with an understanding smile.  
  
While the others had no clue, Yugi was putting the pieces together. In their first duel, Yugi had sensed the urge to find someone in Drake. It was his way of having the Heart of the Cards. Drake was obviously competing to get the prize money, which would support himself. With the cash, he could buy food and supplies as he teleported around the world looking for Lara.  
  
Knowing this, Yugi smiled. There was a heckuva lot more to Drake than what was seen when they first met him.  
***************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in the castle, Bakura was being pulled along by his Millinium Ring.  
  
"Stop it! Let me go! I won't have a part in this! I-"  
  
He stopped talking when he saw what was in front of him.  
  
A large, golden, very secure-looking vault with the same emblem of the Millinium Items was there.  
  
But as strong as it seemed, Bakura was sure it wouldn't withstand the blast of energy that was forming from the Ring.  
  
Just as the blast was let loose, Drake appeared in its way.  
  
Perhaps by fate, chance, or some higher calling, the Ring's blast hit the Gauntlet.  
  
Drake, however, and even the Gauntlet, were unscratched!  
***************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later, Drake was leading them on the tour again.  
  
"I had no control over it!"Bakura said, still rattled."It was like the Ring was forcing me!"  
  
"I knew I should have read that book!" Joey said.  
  
"My precious........."Tristan wispered in a raspy voice.  
  
Drake wasn't paying attention. He was staring at his Gauntlet, slightly disturbed by something. Since the blast had hit it, it had felt heavier, somehow.  
  
They turned the curb beyond a stairway.  
  
What was in front of them was the world's largest rec room.  
  
Even Drake gasped in awe, though he had been there almost every day of his life.  
  
There were Restaurants as snack bars, movie screens for TV's with video game systems, a regular Movie screen, except with a remote control, several batting cages, pool tables, air hockey rinks, REAL hockey rinks, card tables, slot machines and roulettes in a barred-off zone, and most interesting, duel tables with holographic technology, like a mini-stadium. Of course, a real holo stadium was in the center of the room.  
  
Every ran in, smiles on their faces. No matter how old they were, even teenagers would be young at heart here.  
  
Lara, Tea, and Mai pulled a curtain around the Movie theatre, not letting the boys in. Joey was sure he heard a "I'm King of the World!" from behind it, though.  
  
Joey and Tristan walked over to where the systems were, and stopped.  
  
Even from a glance, they knew what it was.  
  
The game at the top of the rack, firmly in place, mint condition, NO price tag was IT.  
  
"GT Final Bout................"They whispered in awe. The God of Video Games was before them.  
  
"Don't look at me, I've never played it."Drake said.  
  
All heaven, earth, and cosmos seemed to stop for a second.  
  
"Well, it's mainly because I had to learn Duel Monsters! I mean, I saw all of the original Dragonball series, but the day DBZ was cut and released-"Drake started to explain.  
  
"It's never even been played........"Tristan said, still bowing in reverance.  
  
Shaking his head, Drake walked off to the center of the room.  
  
Yugi, still not reverted to his non-Millenium powered form, was actually thinking about which game to play, when Mokuba walked up.  
  
"Yugi, will you teach me to play?"  
  
"What?!" Yugi said, slightly shocked.  
  
"I want to learn how to play Duel Monsters!"Mokuba said, determined."Seto said he would teach me after he won this tournament, and you made him decide not to come! You owe me Yugi!"  
  
"I'd like to Mokuba, but it would take too long. And I'm not sure your brother would approve."  
  
Joey walked up, abandoning Vegeta to be mauled by a Tristan-controlled Goku." I'd be happy to te-"  
  
"YUGI PLEASE TEACH HIM!" Came Tristan's and Mai's shouts.  
  
"I'll teach you, Mokuba."  
  
They turned around. The voice that had offered to teach Mokuba belonged to Ryo Akiyama.  
***************************************************************  
  
30 minutes later just as they decided to turn in, Mokuba trounced Joey in a duel. Of course, the added bonus of having his brother's deck helped.  
  
Since there were too many people to each have their own room, they were divided into groups.  
  
Mai got paired with Tea, much to Joey's happiness/sorrow.  
  
Joey and Tristan got a room together, owing to Mai's theory that dumb minds stick together.  
  
Bakura and Mokuba shared a room, mostly due to similer hair.  
  
Ryo and Yugi were paired together, granting the similar dueling skills.  
  
Which left Drake and Lara together, strangely Drake had objections.  
  
"I really don't think it's a good idea." He mumbled as they went to their rooms.  
  
"Why? Is there a problem?"Lara asked innocently enough, but hiding a mischevious tone.  
  
Drake opened the door.  
  
His room was very red, containing portraits of dragons, movie posters from Dragonheart and other such films, comic books, several systems and full video game racks, large rows of cards, and a large terrace outside the windows showing a beautiful view of the sky and the sea, which shone brightly in the moonlight.   
  
In the center was a large four-poster bed, as red as the room, with a green dragon with the wings of a Pegasus embroidered on it. But it was still only one bed.  
  
Both Drake and Lara blushed, although Drake was much greater at it.  
***************************************************************  
  
Late at night, Drake stood out on the terrace, watching the sea rock back and forth on the island's rocks.  
  
Enjoying the warmth of the sea air, completly negating his need for his jacket, he pulled out his deck.  
  
He looked through it, still seeing hardly any weakness. Even the Crush Card Virus could be negated through the Lord of D. But he still doubted it was enough.  
  
He quickly looked through his other, rarer cards. Blinking slightly, he realized he still had one Blue Eyes White Dragon left. Giving one to Yugi, and another to Lara, he hadn't seen the need for it. He smiled. While it may have been given to him by his father, the duel with Kaiba had given him new respect for the card. Still smiling, he put it in his deck.  
  
Lara walked through the door, her warm, new, purple shirt a godsend compared to the rags she had been wearing.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Drake!"She said in exasperation."You've looked through it a hundred times!"  
  
"Hundred and first times the charm."Drake remarked."I still don't think it's good enough. And even if it was, my dad would know my plays before I even did them!"  
  
"We have to try." Lara said, putting her arms around his neck."If we can't, well, who knows what'll happen!"  
  
"Let me see,"Drake said, blushing slightly,"We all end up in the Shadow Realm, including Mokuba again, my dad gets our Items, and rules, or destoys, the entire world, who knows what happens to our bodies, and we have to spend eternity in a negative dimension! Not to much to worry about."  
  
"Agh!" Lara groaned."Isn't there any card you could use?"  
  
"None that I-"Drake stopped. He remembered, with a grimace, the card that could help.  
  
"It's late."He said, eagerly changing the subject."We need to rest! We have a big day tommorrow!"  
  
Nevertheless, before turning in, blushing at being only a few inches from Lara, Drake opened a lock near the door, and pulled out the card. He remembered the day the card was given to him, when he created it........  
  
***************************************************************  
10 years earlier,........  
  
5 year old Drake happily ran throughout the island, slashing away imaginary Dragon Seekers with his toy sword.  
  
He jumped to the side, cutting the Dragon-resistant monsters in half, freeing the innocent Kuribohs trapped inside by the evil Prof. Oval! [A/N: If you think Drake played to much Sonic as a kid, review to let me know.]  
  
He collapsed, laughing at the Prof.'s ruined scheme and pulling out his cards, called Monster Markers by his father. They were soon going to be mass-produced and made into a game.   
  
Although his dad didn't plan to release the game until; Quote:"You're old enough and wise enough to understand the full powers you have as a duelist!" :Unquote.  
  
Although he thought he understood a little of what his dad meant, he didn't want to be the same age before he could Deol, or Duol, or whatever his dad said.  
  
Drake eventually looked up the word Duel, after bribing the guards with extra Jello for getting the dictionary off the top shelf.  
  
[A/N: Anyone whose held back huge laughter at the cuteness of what Drake was once like, please take a few seconds to let it out, and think how you were at that age, too.  
  
  
  
Doo doo doo, dum dum, *whistles*. OKAY! Let's go on!]  
  
  
  
Drake found what it meant, finally finding it in his father's over-elaborate book. It meant"a prearranged combat between two persons to settle a quarrel, usually with guns or swords.".  
  
Somehow, he doubted that was what it was. But still, the idea fascinated him. He sketched himself, older, waring a cool suit of armor and holding a sharp-looking sword.  
  
When he showed to his father, he was proud to see the look of appreciation. The next day, his father made a card out of his idea, and only one. He vowed to never manufacture it at a wide scale, and Drake had the only one.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Still chuckling at how naive he was as a kid, Drake put it in his deck. He still didn't feel right about using his father's gifts, but if they could help, he would.  
  
As he turned in, blushing even while asleep, no one noticed his Gauntlet pour a small amount of power into Lara's Locket.  
  
***************************************************************  
A/N: Whew! I'm only about halfway done with this chapter, and look! (scrollbar)  
Anyway, we still have some more to go through, so as Yami would say,"Let's finish this!"  
***************************************************************  
  
"I still say you talk in your sleep."Tristan said in the morning.  
  
"What do you know, anyway,"Joey said half awake.  
  
After a breakfast at least as big as the dinner last night, the group started to get anxious. They were about to enter the final rounds, and night seemed to come faster than usual today.  
  
While the others went back to the rec room, the four surviving competitors stayed in the lobby, nervous and worried.  
  
No one talked, until Lara realized, "At the very least, all four of us are three million dollars richer! That's what the notices said, anyway."  
  
"I guess so."Joey said,"But somehow I feel like I gotta do more than just this good. Sure I can save my sis now, but what's the use of it if old Peg-Ass gets his way?"  
  
"I honestly wish you wouldn't speak of me like that, Mr. Wheeler."  
  
The group jumped. Pegasus was standing in the doorway, with a look of indignity.  
  
"Hello, "dad". "Drake spat, looking down angrily.  
  
"My, my, a little annoyed today, are we?"Pegasus mocked back."I really would expect better manners of you, but then again, you have these for friends."  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Joey yelled, straining to get up over the attempts to stop him; Yugi and Lara were having a hard time keeping him down."I can stand being mocked by some rich pretty-boy, locked in a cave, forced to duel a couple of idiots that spend WAY to much time talking like a certain children's book author, then watch my best bud go into depression, see a guy who I was about to forgive lose his body, and then get beaten in a duel by his kid brother, but no one, and I mean NO ONE, blames me for their kids problems!"  
  
" Hmm, quite a noble speech. I will remember it fondly when this is over." Pegasus said.  
  
"Not really, Pegasus." Yugi stepped up, his Millinium height seeming taller than usual." When we're through with you, you might not remember anything!"  
  
"A bold prediction, especially since it has no possible incarnation."  
  
Before Yugi could say anything more, the group noticed Pegasus holding the half of his hair that covered the Eye.  
  
"I simply cannot allow anymore chilish games in my plans."Pegasus said, his voice somehow seeming infinitly stronger than before."Joey Wheeler, I'll be sure to send your sister an apology, Lara Justina, you'll finally be away from me forever, Yugi, I believe you have some friends about to meet you, and Drake,"Here he stopped, a smile on his face that froze their hearts,"You finally get what you want. Consider yourself, DISOWNED!"  
  
With that last word, there was a flash of light. Then there was nothing.  
***************************************************************  
  
Drake woke, woozy and tired. He opened his eyes, but found hardly any light.  
  
'Where am I?" He voiced, and heard only a strange echo." Joey? Yugi? Lara!" He called out, hearing only his own words in return.  
  
"Great, just great." He mumbled, sitting down. He fully knew where he was now, but he could never except it."Just like that. Not even a chance to fight back."  
  
"There is a chance, but not without hope."  
  
Drake stepped back, startled."Who's there?" He called out, turning around to see more darkness.  
  
"You are, in a way." The voice said, and then Drake really got scared; the voice came from his own mouth!  
  
"Wh..what are you? How are you doing this?"  
  
"There is no time for questions, and less time for mistakes." The eerie voice said."You're friends need your help, as you need theirs, and I can get you to them.  
  
"How can I trust you?" Drake said, suspicious."You don't even have a body for me to see!"  
  
"Then let me trade places with you."  
  
The words seemed to shake Drake up even more.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did you think I was? Look at your arm."  
  
Drake did. His Gauntlet was glowing slightly, illuminating the darkness.  
  
"Ohhh, no way." He said in disbelief."This can't be happening."  
  
"I'm sorry to say it is,"The voice said, slightly sarcastic."You should be thanking me for saving your sorry butt. You actually thought that you got this far alone?"  
  
Drake stopped, thinking.  
  
"If Yugi's spirit was able to help him......."  
  
"Then I can help you."  
  
Drake smiled."Okay,okay. But if I get my soul traded for anything, you're dead."  
  
"Easier said than done."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Drake readied himself, pulling back his arms.  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
"And then comes everything."  
  
"Dra-Gi-OhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: And with that, the first saga of the Dragon Duelist is over. Stay tuned to the search engine for Fellowship of the Dragoon, the sequal!  
  
Things to expect:  
  
Lance! Drake's yami!  
  
Better duels! Lance brings out Drake's full potential!  
  
Better storyline! Drake and the others traveling the Shadow Realm, looking for a way out!  
  
Old friends! Pegasus shouldn't have sent them ALL to the SR.  
  
New enemy.......Pegasus may be out of his league.........  
  
Prima! Lara's yami!  
  
My spotlight get's brought back! Hey, wait........  
  
Monster incarnations! Cyber Tristan, Yugi Magician, Yami Luster Soldier, Flame Joey, Mai Lady, Magician of Tea, Lara Magician Girl, and..... Drake the Legendary Dragoon! Actually, that was the real card's name.[Mine! No takey!]  
  
More reviews! What? Why are you all staring?  
  
There will be only one more chapter in this fic, and it'll be an index, bios, dictionary, and possibly spoilers. Plus, I'll show all the cards I've created so far, and show a small look into the world of monsters itself, the SR! Please stay tuned, and until then, keep on duelin'!  
  
E-100 Alpha, the second Ultimate Lifeform. 


End file.
